An Arranged Marriage
by Adela H
Summary: Mr. Bennett is deeply in debt due to bad weather and a little bit of mismanagement. Mr. Darcy desperately wants Elizabeth at any cost. Will he be able to convince Mr. Bennett to arrange her marriage to himself if he pays off his debt?
1. Chapter One: First Meetings

Chapter One: First Meetings

"We are ruined," Mr. Bennett declared to his empty study. Or rather, to a study void of people, for it was filled with books, plants and curios he had picked up here and there during his lifetime. His study was his sanctuary, the one place even his wife needed a direct invitation if she wished to enter. The only person to whom received an open invitation was his second eldest daughter, Elizabeth, the only other person in the household whom he deemed his equal in wit and conversation.

However, those happy days spent discussing the importance of Chaucer and the Bard, or regaling each other with Mrs. Bennett's latest attack of nerves had dimmed and nothing but a bleak future seemed to be awaiting him.

Mr. Bennett gave a great sigh and poured himself his fourth tumbler of a dark amber liquid he kept on the side board. He downed the liquid in one swift gulp, winced as it burned down his throat, then brought the crystal decanter along with his glass, back to his desk where there lay an open ledger he had been going over, and which was the reason of his earlier declaration. He scanned the columns of numbers again, frowned, and poured himself another drink.

If only last year's harvest hadn't been blighted, or ten head of sheep hadn't died in the unseasonably cold winter. If only he hadn't put up this year's harvest as collateral in order to obtain seed. All the "if onlys" in the world floated through his head, but the biggest, and by far the worse, was the if only he had produced an heir.

It was true that his wife, Mrs. Bennett, had lamented of the fact on numerous occasions, especially when the estate's entailment was mentioned, or that of his cousin and _his_ ability to produce a male heir. Mr. Bennett would usually laugh and shrug it off as if it was of no importance, but late at night, whilst in his study, going over the books and the estates meager earnings over the last few years, he began to whole heartedly agree with his wife, though he would never admit to it in public. He had managed to keep the estate afloat, using the profits from one year to buy all the seed and supply for the next, and to keeping the household sufficiently supplied for. But after a few years of bad weather and misfortunes, there simply was no money left.

After a half hour of drinking he finally felt sufficiently drunk to do what he knew he must do. He had to borrow money, probably at a high interest, in order to start over and look to Providence to handle the rest. He pulled out a piece of parchment, dipped his quill into the black ink, and wrote a letter to a bank in London he had heard of giving such loans. He asked for a sum of money he felt enough to get him through the next year, and then sealed it. It was much too late to post it, indeed all the household were asleep. He thought about taking one last drink, but decided against it. He had only a few more bottles left, and he was sure he would need the soothing comfort tomorrow night, for Mrs. Bennett was surely going to hear about his visit with one Mr. Bingley of Netherfield, a man he had adamantly refused to make his acquaintance with to his wife, only to see her squirm.

"Ah, dear Fan," he mumbled, as he leaned back in his chair, readying himself for a night alone in his study.

s-s-s

"Mr. Bingley, sir," Mrs. Hill said, then stepped aside for a tall, light complexioned gentleman to enter his study.

Mr. Bennett smiled, then motioned for the man to sit. Mr. Bingley smiled, and sat in the chair in front of the desk. The study was a bit more tidier than last night, Mr. Bennett having cleaned off his desk. He had had a shave, drank some coffee and managed to get some food down before his guest was due to arrive. Mr. Bennett wasn't usually as fastidious but he rarely made his acquaintance to a man of Mr. Bingley's standing.

"I hope you are enjoying your new home," Mr. Bennett said, sitting down himself.

"Yes," Mr. Bingley exclaimed, "the woods around here are simply…wonderful!"

Mr. Bennett smiled. "Will you be hunting much?"

"Yes, I believe there will be some hunting, but my main purpose here is to socialize with the…families of the neighborhood. I would like to make their acquaintance before purchasing Netherfield."

"Indeed," Mr. Bennett said, "and have you met many families?"

"Oh, yes, the Lucases were the first family I met and I made it a point to ask Sir William to be my liaison."

"Yes, I did receive his letter and hence my invitation to you."

"I plan on a large party from London soon, my sisters included." Mr. Bingley began rambling about various topics. It was all Mr. Bennett could do not to laugh. All this young man's nervous energy was wafting off him like steam from a pot of boiling water. Mr. Bennett was not immune to the gossip of the town that his daughters, all five of them, were uncommonly pretty and it was that which brought Mr. Bingley to Longbourn, and not the prospect of spending a late morning with an old man such as himself.

Smiling, he remembered the previous evening with his family. His wife and daughters talked nothing but of Mr. Bingley. What he must be like, his income, if he would marry in the neighborhood, and if so if it would be one of them. Mrs. Bennett had nearly had an apoplexy when she discovered Mr. Bennett had no intention of introducing himself to the young man. Oh, how he loved to twitch that woman's nerves. He couldn't avoid the inquisitive look from his Lizzy. He suspected she knew of his plans all along. She was by far too discerning for her own good.

"Still," he thought, "it would solve a lot of our problems if Mr. Bingley did marry one of my girls."

"Well, Mr. Bingley," Mr. Bennett said, standing up, "I have bored you enough with the blabbering of an old man. I am sure there are many other families in the neighborhood that await your arrival, and I bid you farewell."

Mr. Bingley looked crestfallen, a fact that did not pass over Mr. Bennett. He purposefully kept this young man from viewing his daughters. Let the gossip of their beauty be all he has until he has viewed every other young woman in the neighborhood, then, and only then, shall he see for himself.

"Uh, that is…" Mr. Bingley stammered as he was being ushered out of the house, "um, Mr. Bennett."

The sound of female chatter coming from the parlor drew Mr. Bingley's attention and he craned his neck to get a better look, but it was impossible. Mr. Bennett smiled, "Yes?" He asked.

Looking from the doorway of the parlor, then down at Mr. Bennett, he said, "Will you be attending the Assembly?"

"The Assembly?" Mr. Bennett paused, "No, I do not think so." He smiled when he saw Mr. Bingley's crestfallen expression. "But I do believe my wife and daughters shall be there."

Mr. Bingley looked up, all smiles. He took one last look towards the parlor, then bid Mr. Bennett a farewell, and taking his hat and gloves from Mrs. Hill, made his exit.

"That went rather well," Mr. Bennett mused as he made his way to the parlor.

Upon his entering the room his daughters bade him a good morning, but his wife sat mutely by the fire, sewing repairs to some white garment. Remembering the other night and her protestations of never speaking to him again, he smiled, knowing her curiosity would get the better of her. He sat in the chair opposite her and picked up the folded newspaper and began reading. Almost immediately his youngest daughters were speaking about Mr. Bingley.

"Pray tell who that was with you in your study?" Mrs. Bennett finally asked, probably to stop her daughters from speaking about a man she felt they should never be intimate with.

"Oh, you mean Mr. Bingley?" He asked, casting a sly look at Mrs. Bennett.

Mouth agape, she stared his disbelief. "Oh, my dear Mr. Bennett!" She exclaimed, the realization dawning on her of what his words meant. "Oh, you are a naughty man to tease me last night when you had every intention of making Mr. Bingley's acquaintance." Mrs. Bennett arose from her chair, and firmly planted a kiss on his forehead.

The next quarter of an hour was utter agony to Mr. Bennett, for his wife and daughters talked of nothing but what to wear to the Assembly, who might be his first choice to dance, etc, etc… Finally unable to take much more of their chatter he rose without any notice, and left the room. He made his way to his study and was about to close the door, hoping to spend the rest of the morning, and large part of the afternoon, in seclusion, before Elizabeth stopped him.

"What is it, Lizzy?" He asked, peeking at her from over his spectacles.

Elizabeth smiled, shaking her head at him. "Oh, Papa, I do not know why you vex her so."

Smiling in return, Mr. Bennett said, "Dear Lizzy, it is one of the few pleasures I have left. You will understand once you have been married twenty years."

Elizabeth laughed, placed her own kiss on her Father's forehead, then headed back to the parlor. As soon as she was out of site Mr. Bennett's smile was replaced with a frown. He held Elizabeth's esteem above all else, and he was terrified of her discovering his secret. Mrs. Bennett wasn't the only match maker in the family. No indeed. Ever since hearing of Mr. Bingley entering the neighborhood he had been scheming on how to place his daughters above all else and hoped a marriage would be the result.

Sighing he closed the door and took up a book he had borrowed from Sir William and began to read, though the words blurred as he thought of his family's future. The letter he wrote the previous night was posted that morning, and hoped by the end of the month receive the funds he needed in order to provide for his dear family. He dreaded to think what would happen to them if they had one more year of bad luck.

s-s-s

Elizabeth dearly loved the woods that abutted Longbourn, her Father's estate. Though they were technically on Sir William Lucas' land, he had no qualms about her traversing the woods and told her on numerous occasions, since purchasing the estate, that she was free to wander to her hearts content, however, watch out during hunting season.

Elizabeth smiled at the memory of Sir William's family establishing themselves at Lucas Lodge. He had preened as if he were a peacock, unable to hide his proud smile whenever someone addressed him as "Sir William." She had been quite young, only twelve or so, and had just made Charlotte's acquaintance who seemed, at the time, such a grown woman and felt humbled by her friendship.

Mrs. Bennett, however, was sorely disappointed that Sir William's family consisted of three girls, and only one boy, much too young for any of her daughters.

"There are already girls enough in the neighborhood!" She exclaimed, as if it were Sir William's doing.

Smiling, Elizabeth continued her morning walk, picking a bouquet of wild flowers near a stream, and marveling at the wonder of nature. The last few days her time out of doors increased for her Mother talked of nothing but that which revolved around the Assembly. Jane, having the best hands for sewing, was enlisted by Lydia to help her make over a dress for the Assembly, and therefore was forced to stay instead of accompany Elizabeth.

Walking along the stream she had a sudden thought of visiting Charlotte and quickened her pace to get to the road, but has she crested a small hill she saw a man down by the steam just on this side of the small bridge that connected the road. He was sitting on a boulder, his hat and a shoe cast aside, as he dipped a foot tentatively into the water. The neighing of his horse nearby, though not tethered, confused her.

Elizabeth had half a mind to turn around and return home. Her Mother hated her walking alone, especially in the woods where bandits or other such villainous characters might lurk, but other than the local young boys running wild she had never encountered anyone else. However, this man did seem to be a gentleman and perhaps in need of help. Lucas Lodge wasn't too far, perhaps she could sneak around him without being seen and alert Sir William.

Before Elizabeth had a chance to do either of her options, the man in question looked up and spotted her. "Excuse me!" He yelled, wincing as his foot touched the cool water. "I am in need of some assistance."

Taking a deep breath, and preparing herself to run at a moments notice, she cautiously made her way to the man. His hair was dark, and fell in waves across his forehead. His forehead shined with sweat and his face was contorted in pain, but other than that he was an extremely handsome man.

"How may I help you?" She asked, making sure to stand as far enough away that he could not reach out to her.

"Damn!" He exclaimed, pulling his foot out of the water. Elizabeth stared at the offending foot and noticed the swelling around his ankle. Instantly Elizabeth dropped her defenses and rushed towards the man.

"Oh my, that must hurt." She said.

"No, actually, it feels just fine." He muttered, dipping it once more into the cool, soothing water.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at his sarcasm and had half a mind to walk away from him, damn his predicament. He could very well rot here.

Just then the man looked up and seemed surprised for a moment. "I am sorry, but it hurts like the devil. Would you mind bringing my horse?"

Nodding her head, Elizabeth stepped tentatively to the white horse. He seemed slightly skittish. Elizabeth slowly raised her hand to the horse's neck, and gave it a few pats while whispering soothing words. Slowly her hand made its way up his neck and she grasped the rope attached to its bridle.

"Come on," she said, leading the horse to its master.

When she returned she saw that the man was staring at her, his face no longer marred by pain. She felt her heart skip a beat as his dark eyes appraised her from head to foot and back again.

"Is that all?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"No," he said, coming out of his trance. "I shall need your help. Please, come here."

Dropping the reins, Elizabeth stepped even more cautiously towards the man. He reached his hand out to her. She gave him her arm and helped as best she could as he made to stand up. He stumbled a moment, but Elizabeth managed to keep him up right, both arms wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you," he said, looking down at her.

She looked up into his dark eyes, seemingly endless pools of mystery. The neighing of the horse brought her back to the present and she released her grip on his waist instantly feeling heat creep up her neck and to her cheeks.

"Um, Lucas Lodge is no more than half a mile from here, perhaps we should get you there?"

"I was on my way to Netherfield, do you know how far that is?"

"Yes, it is about four miles down the road."

"I believe I shall head there." He reached for his horse's reins, and began to stumble as he put weight on his injured foot. Elizabeth reached out to him once again, the warmth of his body transferring to her own.

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes, quite. If you could just help me mount, I shall be fine."

A little awkward maneuvering, and Elizabeth managed to help the man atop his steed. He asked if she would mind retrieving his hat and shoe. After handing him his things, she couldn't help but smile at this man, one shoe on and one shoe off.

"Thank you again…" he paused.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennett." She said.

"Yes, thank you again Miss Elizabeth Bennett." Without giving her his own name he was off down the road, his horse kicking up dust.

"Well," Elizabeth thought, watching his departing back, "that was different."


	2. Chapter Two: The Assembly

(Author's Note: I corrected the Bennett/Bennet spelling.)

Chapter Two: The Assembly

Fitzwilliam Darcy hadn't been thrown from a horse since he was eight. It was quite humiliating, even if no one had seen him. Hamlet had been a newer acquisition of his, but Darcy's horse skills should have prevented such a fall. He had managed to get himself to the stream, knowing the cool water would help keep the swelling down. It was then he noticed the little wood nymph emerging from the trees as if by some magic.

She was a petite woman, with auburn hair peeking out from under her bonnet, and bright, clear blue eyes twinkling in the afternoon sun. It was difficult to maintain his cool façade with the pain in his ankle throbbing away. The beautiful creature helped him, and when he fell into her arms he felt a strange tingling creep up his spine. Thinking it wise to get as far away from this woman as quickly as possible, he mounted Hamlet with her help and was determined to leave before he did something drastic, like discover what her rose tinted lips tasted like.

He knew he had been rather curt with her, but it couldn't have been helped. He was in so much pain, he justified to himself. Though he was certain it was merely a sprain and not a break, it still dampened his spirits. Although, he thought, this would give him the perfect excuse not to attend that nights Assembly. He detested dancing, and being introduced to strangers, and used any excuse he could get not to do either.

Soon Netherfield Park came into view and he made his way to the stables where a waiting stable boy was ready to take the reins.

"I will need some assistance getting down." He said. The boy nodded his head and led the horse to the stables and called for one of the others to get a footman.

In short order Darcy was sitting on a sofa, his foot propped up on a couple of pillows and a stiff drink in his hand. Bingley had been out giving his sisters, and Mr. Hurst a tour of the grounds, but returned after being summoned.

"Darcy, whatever happened?" He asked, staring at the ankle.

"I sprained my ankle." He said, taking a drink and wincing as the liquid burned down his throat. "Suffice to say I managed to make it here alive."

"Damn," Bingley said, sitting on a chair next to Darcy. "The Assembly tonight…"

Darcy sighed, "I suppose I won't be able to make it. No use in going to an Assembly if one cannot dance."

Bingley pursed his lips, "I suppose that would be best."

Just then Bingley's sisters, Caroline, and Louisa Hurst and her husband, Mr. Hurst, entered the room. The women flocked to Mr. Darcy, asking if they could be of any assistance, should he like more pillows, something to eat?

"No, thank you, I am fine as you see me."

After being satisfied that Mr. Darcy would not die, the women took their seats as well. Mr. Hurst poured himself a drink and asked if Darcy would like another. Darcy replied in the negative.

"It looks as if we shall have to leave our guest here tonight." Mr. Bingley said.

"Oh, no," Caroline said. "I cannot imagine going to this Assembly without you there." She pouted.

"Your ankle is not so very swollen." Louisa said, nodding towards the appendage.

"No, it is doing much better, but still…"

"Ah, well, I suppose this will save you from being introduced to all the Longs, and Lucas' and Bennets." Caroline smirked, sharing a secret smile with her sister. "Our Charles is especially looking forward to the latter."

When Darcy heard the name "Bennet" he sat a little straighter in his chair, taking no notice of his friend's blush.

"These are the neighboring families?" He asked as nonchalantly as he could.

"Yes," Louisa said, having taken no notice. Caroline, however, having made herself an expert on Mr. Darcy's looks and hidden meanings, saw the intrigue right away. "Dear Charles has been introduced to all the families, but hasn't been able to get a glimpse of any of the Bennet's, poor dear."

"Yes," Caroline joined, scrutinizing Darcy's expressions, "we've been teasing him mercilessly. The Bennet's have five daughters and not one of them was introduced to him while he was there."

"Only one reason why a man won't introduce his daughters," Mr. Hurst intoned, "he is ashamed of their looks."

Louisa and Caroline giggled.

Darcy thought about the young woman who helped him earlier. She said her name was Elizabeth Bennet and she had been beautiful, in a woodsy, wild sort of way. Mr. Bennet may have had other reasons not to introduce his daughters, but their lack of looks wasn't one of them.

"You are right," Darcy said, staring at his ankle. "The swelling has gone down and I do believe I shall be able to walk, though dancing would be certainly out of the question. I shall have to attend this Assembly just to see Bingley fall over himself over these…Bennets."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. Mr. Darcy had barely just arrived, he couldn't possibly have heard any of the local gossip about the supposed beauty of the Bennets. He couldn't possibly have been introduced to them either. There was a mystery here that she was determined to discover.

s-s-s

"Lizzy, where have you been? It is nearly four o'clock!" Jane, her eldest sister, came up to her. "Mama has been abusing you for neglecting your familial duties."

"Familial duties?" Elizabeth laughed. "I did not know attending an Assembly was a duty to perform for one's family."

Jane smiled, despite herself. "Oh Lizzy, please do not say that to Mama."

"Of course not, I've caused her enough grief today. I think I shall sneak to my room and prepare for this 'duty' of mine."

Elizabeth nearly made it to her room before she heard her Mother's shrieking coming from Lydia and Kitty's room, the two youngest. Unable to decide if proceeding to her room, or retreating back down the steps was the wisest idea, she suddenly saw Mrs. Bennet exit the furthest room down the hall, a white gown trimmed in pink in her hands.

"Ruined!" She declared, holding it up for anyone to see. "Simply ruined!" Upon seeing Elizabeth standing at the top of the stairs, she lowered the dress. "And where have you been, Miss?"

"Just walking, Mama."

"Walking?" She shrieked. "You shall be too tired to dance! Oh, you are just like your Father, never thinking of the future."

"May I see the dress, Mama?" Elizabeth asked.

Mrs. Bennet swallowed, then held it out for Elizabeth. "Jane finished with the trim this morning and I told Lydia to hang it on a hook in her room, but did she? No, she did not! She threw it on her desk where an open bottle of ink was."

Indeed, a small, black stain at the bust could be seen and not ignored.

"Could Lydia not wear another dress?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, of course not! This is her best dress and I need all my daughters looking their best tonight. I will not have any Lucases, or Longs showing up my daughters at tonight's Assembly."

"Well," Elizabeth thought a moment, "could you not let Lydia borrow a broach? I'm sure it will cover the stain."

"I," Mrs. Bennet started, then stopped. "Yes, of course! A broach would be perfect!"

Elizabeth smiled as she watched her Mother run to her room, snatching the dress out of Elizabeth's hands. Making her way to her own room she lit the candle at her desk, then prepared for that evening. Jane had come in a few minutes later, offering to help with her hair.

"There, you do look perfect, I think." Jane said staring at Elizabeth's reflection in the mirror.

Smiling, Elizabeth said, "Jane, thank you for the compliment, but I doubt I will be noticed with you standing by me."

"Oh, Lizzy," Jane blushed.

Elizabeth was tempted to tell Jane about her encounter with the strange man, but decided against it. Jane would think her impulsive and might tell her Mother, and then she'd be confined to the house indefinitely. Once Jane finished with her hair they both donned their gloves and capes and walked down to the foyer where their Mother stood, adjusting small things on her daughter's dresses.

"My, Jane, you do look lovely. I doubt you shall want for a partner tonight." Mrs. Bennet beamed.

The ride to the Assembly was full of instructions of Mrs. Bennet to her daughters. The object of tonight was to capture Mr. Bingley's attention. Elizabeth smiled whenever her Mother said something extraordinarily silly, trying to hide her smiles behind her gloved hands. Soon they arrived at the large Assembly Hall and were helped down by a footman. Once inside they shrugged off their capes, fixed their hair then entered the large ball room where the string quartet were tuning their instruments.

"Mrs. Bennet, how are you doing?" A rotund woman had come up to the party of females, a glass of punch in hand, with a tall, willowy woman behind her.

"Mrs. Lucas, I am doing well. And you?"

While Mrs. Bennet talked with Mrs. Lucas Elizabeth and Jane walked arm in arm with Mrs. Lucas' daughter, Charlotte. They made their way around the room, smiling and acknowledging those they knew, while talking amongst themselves.

"Mr. Bingley is all anyone is talking about." Charlotte informed them as they poured themselves punch.

"Is he here?" Jane asked, looking around the room.

"No, not yet," Charlotte said, turning to view the room and its occupants. "He has a small party from London staying with him. Papa and I had a brief visit with them yesterday."

Jane asked what he was like, and Charlotte obliged with more detail than their Father had been willing to give. Just then there was a sudden hush that came over the Assembly. All eyes turned to the doors where a group of people had just entered.

"That man there is Mr. Bingley," Charlotte said, pointing towards the man with curling, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Those are his sisters, Caroline, and Louisa, and Louisa's husband, Mr. Hurst."

"Who is that man?" Jane asked.

Elizabeth felt her mouth drop at seeing the man she had helped that afternoon enter behind the Bingleys and Hursts. He had a slight limp, which verified her suspicions. Elizabeth had no idea he was a guest of Mr. Bingley's. He did say he was on his way to Netherfield, but for all she knew he could have been a businessman of some sort. It also didn't escape Elizabeth's notice that Bingley's sisters did not seem to share his jovial countenance.

"That is Mr. Darcy," Charlotte said. "He just arrived, I am told, though I do not know why he is limping."

"I don't think they're impressed with our humble Hall." Elizabeth said, noting the fixed look of disdain on Miss Bingley's face as she pulled herself closer to Mr. Darcy and whispered something in his ear.

"Lizzy, I'm sure they are still fatigued from their travels," Jane amended.

Elizabeth shook her head and laughed, "Oh, dear Jane…"

"Girls, girls, come, we are to be introduced," Mrs. Bennet grabbed her daughters, managing to get Mary in the process, but Kitty and Lydia were on the other side of the room and Mrs. Bennet thought them a lost cause at the moment.

"Ah, here they are," Sir William said as the four women drew closer. "May I introduce Mrs. Bennet and her daughters, Miss Jane Bennet, Elizabeth and Mary." The girls curtsied while the gentlemen bowed.

Elizabeth took a chance to look up at Mr. Darcy to see if he would claim an acquaintance with her. He merely took one look at her, then turned away. Elizabeth smiled. Perhaps he felt uncomfortable being introduced to his rescuer, a mere woman?

"My other daughters, Kitty and Lydia, are just there," Mrs. Bennet indicated to her girls.

"You must be a very proud woman, Mrs. Bennet, to have five such beautiful daughters." Mr. Bingley said, staring at Jane.

"Yes, we are quite fortunate in that respect."

"May I be so bold," Mr. Bingley started towards Jane, "to ask for your hand in the first set?"

Jane looked down at her hands and said, "of course."

After another minute of pleasantries, Sir William ushered the party away to be introduced to another family. Elizabeth grabbed Jane by the arm and pulled her to a remote part of the room.

"Well, I think you have captured yet another heart." Elizabeth laughed.

Jane, unable to think of something to say, merely blushed. It wasn't long after that the strains of the first song began to play, and Mr. Bingley quickly made his way to the two girls to claim his first dance. Elizabeth then made her way to Charlotte where they both commented on Mr. Bingley's form and style, and how alike in temperament the two seemed to be.

"If only his sisters shared his same enthusiasm." Elizabeth lamented, noting that Mrs. Hurst stood with her husband, while Caroline sat next to Mr. Darcy on the other side of the room, rather than dance. It was then that she noticed Mr. Darcy's gaze upon her, but he quickly turned away.

"Come," Charlotte said, taking Elizabeth's arm in hers, "we must take a turn about the room so as to present ourselves to a prospective dance partner for the next set."

"Oh, wicked Charlotte," Elizabeth laughed, following her friends' lead.

s-s-s

Mr. Darcy's heart had stopped upon seeing Elizabeth Bennet again. Her auburn hair, piled atop her head with ringlets circling her face, seemed to burn in the candlelight. Her eyes were also as sparkling, and her smile quite engaging. When she looked up at him he quickly turned away, feigning interest in what Sir William was saying, but all too aware of his proximity to his savior. When the introductions were over he declared he must sit, and was helped by Caroline to a nearby chair.

"What a bore this shall be," Caroline sighed. "You know I cannot stand with anyone except my brother or Mr. Hurst. How detestable that you should have sprained your ankle."

"It was not my intent to deprive you of a dancing partner this evening," Darcy replied.

"Of course not," Caroline then went into a lengthy monologue on the differences between a country dance and a ball held in London during the height of the Season, dropping names whenever she could. Darcy, however, was only half paying attention. His thoughts were intent upon his little wood nymph, as he began to think of her. She had been smiling and talking with another woman, Sir William's daughter, he remembered, and suddenly her dancing blue eyes were upon him. He turned away for a moment, then looked back at the two of them walking the perimeter of the room.

Elizabeth Bennet's figure was not what those in the ton would call ideal. She was on the short side, with a decidedly womanly figure. Her complexion was also darker, probably from spending time outdoors without a bonnet or parasol. Her family connections were also far from perfect. Upon hearing that all five of the Bennet daughters were attending the ball he was surprised. This would never have happened with any of the families of his acquaintance. Younger daughters were relegated to the house, only allowed to attend small, family gatherings, until the older ones were situated in their own households.

"The Bennets, I dare say, aren't exactly what the neighborhood paints them to be," Caroline said, causing Mr. Darcy to come out of his reverie. "Jane does seem to hold a certain beauty and grace about her, but the others…" Caroline trailed off, indicating the two youngest who had obviously taken too much punch, and laughed loudly in the corner. "I fear even if your ankle had not prevented you, you would have found a tremendous lack of proper dance partners."

"Indeed," Darcy said, also noting the improper behavior of the younger Bennet girls. "None here could tempt me, no matter the rumors of their supposed beauty."

Caroline smirked, "Perhaps we can convince Charles to return early."

"I doubt he'd comply."

It was at this moment that a swish of skirts rushed by him, leaving a hint of lavender in their wake. Looking up Darcy saw that it was Elizabeth Bennet herself who had passed by so quickly, stopping in front of her Mother who was seated, talking with two other elderly women. By her expression she seemed to be upset about something. The music stopped and Bingley approached with Jane Bennet in hand.

"You dance marvelously," Caroline said, standing. "I daresay you two were the most handsome couple."

Jane's cheeks blushed as she looked down. Charles introduced his sister to Jane, and the two of them exchanged pleasantries. Darcy frowned, for Charles was standing in his exact line of sight of Elizabeth. After a few minutes of conversation, the musicians started up again, and Charles apologized to Jane saying he had another dance partner waiting, but asked if she would be available for the next set. Jane smiled, and nodded her head, then bade goodbye to Caroline and Mr. Darcy as another gentleman claimed her hand.

"I suppose not everyone here is entirely lacking in manners," Caroline said, referring to Jane.

"Indeed," Mr. Darcy looked to the side of the room where Elizabeth had been, but she was not there. Mrs. Bennet was still chatting away with her companions. Craning his neck around the room, wishing there weren't so many blasted couples dancing in his way, he finally spotted Elizabeth at the furthest end of the line, dancing with another young man. Darcy's insides boiled as he watched the pair of them grasp hands and walk down the line. He was a young pup, perhaps even younger than Elizabeth, with bright red hair and freckles dotting his face. He was all smiles as he stared at Elizabeth. Her back was to him, so he couldn't detect her expression at all.

"Damn this foot," he thought, never before wishing for the opportunity to dance as much as he did then.

Darcy was completely oblivious to Caroline's stares from himself, to that of Elizabeth Bennet. Something had to be done.

s-s-s

Arm in arm, Charlotte and Elizabeth had traversed nearly half the room before they had been stopped by a young man of the neighborhood back from school.

"Good evening, ladies." He said, bowing. Both girls curtsied.

"Mr. Newel, how pleasant to see you here," Charlotte said.

"Yes, I returned just last night."

"And how are your classes?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fine, one more year and I'm free." He laughed.

While Charlotte and Mr. Newel talked, Elizabeth couldn't help but notice their close proximity to one Mr. Darcy. He was seated next to Caroline Bingley, and they were talking about the dance. Caroline seemed to be comparing this gathering to one she had attended in London, obviously finding this one lacking. Her ears pricked up at hearing Caroline mentioning her family, and thought, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Caroline glimpse her.

"Indeed," she heard Darcy say, "None here could tempt me, no matter the rumors of their supposed beauty."

Elizabeth felt a rush of heat spread up her neck. She stared at her younger sisters. True, they were acting like young girls fresh out of the nursery, but that was no excuse to abuse them in public!

"May I have the honor of standing up with you for the next set, Miss Elizabeth?" She jerked her head up at Mr. Newel addressing her.

"Yes, of course," Elizabeth said, "If you would excuse me, I must speak with my Mother."

In a hurried manner she walked passed Mr. Darcy and Caroline, anger seeming to seep out of her pours. She rushed to her Mother's side.

"Mama, Kitty and Lydia are making a spectacle of themselves. Perhaps they should take some cool air?"

Mrs. Bennet frowned, "Oh, Lizzy, let them have some fun. It is their first Assembly."

Elizabeth exhaled deeply, biting her bottom lip. "Mama, I really do think-"

"It doesn't signify what you think," Mrs. Bennet declared, "I am their Mother, not you. Once you have children of your own you may do with them as you wish."

With that Mrs. Bennet turned back to her companions, completely unaware of the embarrassing situation, and picked up their conversation from before. Sensing her futile efforts of persuading her Mother, she went to her younger sisters.

"Kitty, Lydia," she smiled. They were both drinking punch, and talking rather loudly about some boys they had just met. "Would you care to join me outside for a breath of fresh air?"

"Fresh air?" Lydia snorted. "Why ever would we leave the fun?"

"Yes, besides, we both have partners for the next set." Kitty said, pointing to two rather young men on the other side of the room.

The strains of the next song began to play and before Elizabeth could persuade her sisters that perhaps they had had too much to drink, Mr. Newel came to claim her hand. Resigned to her fate, Elizabeth allowed the red haired Mr. Newel to lead her to their place in line. Elizabeth enjoyed dancing, second only to her walks, but she could take no pleasure in this particular dance. Her partner was all smiles and was more than willing to carry the conversation, but Elizabeth could think only of Mr. Darcy and Caroline's remarks about her family. True, she knew their faults, and laughed about them with her Father, but to have complete strangers lay them open was too much.

"That is the last time I help a strange man on the side of the road," she thought.


	3. Chapter Three: A Gathering At Lucas Lodg

Chapter Three: A Gathering At Lucas Lodge

The Bennet household had just finished breakfast. Mr. Bennet retired to his study to write some letters while the girls retired to the parlor to catch up on their needlework. Mrs. Bennet was instructing Lydia and Kitty on their embroidery, while Elizabeth and Jane were mending some small clothes from a basket that sat between their feet. Mary was at the piano forte, practicing her latest composition.

"Mama," Jane said, putting a finished piece of work away. "Should I fix the tear in the tablecloth, or would you prefer we tear it to shreds?"

"That old thing?" Mrs. Bennet sneered at the offending tablecloth. "Best to tear it to shreds. I shall pick up another next I'm in town."

Jane set the table cloth aside, and picked out something else from their basket when Charlotte Lucas was escorted into the room. She offered to help with the mending, and Elizabeth picked out a pair of stockings for her to work on. Mrs. Bennet began talking of the ball, and Kitty and Lydia joined in, seemingly unable to finish their work.

"Mr. Bingley seemed fond of dancing," Mrs. Bennet said, smiling.

"Yes, he danced every set." Charlotte smiled back.

"It is very telling of a gentleman that he is willing to stand up when there was an obvious lack of male partners." Elizabeth said, eyeing Jane out of the corner of her eye. Jane blushed, refusing to look up.

"Yes, I seem to remember him dancing twice with you Jane, am I right?" Mrs. Bennet knew for a fact he did, but couldn't help bringing it up in front of Charlotte.

"Yes," was all Jane allowed herself to say.

They spoke more of the ball and when Mr. Darcy's name came up Charlotte imparted what little information she had been able to glean, apart from that which Mrs. Bennet had already had.

"A man with 10,000 a year and a large estate in Derbyshire," Mrs. Bennet mused. "And do you know how long he will be staying?"

Charlotte confessed she did not know, and talk turned to more trivial village gossip.

"My Father will be holding a small party at Lucas Lodge Tuesday next and asked if I would invite your family." Charlotte said to Mrs. Bennet.

Mrs. Bennet smiled, and said they would attend. Charlotte rose to leave and Elizabeth offered to walk her home. They took the road back to Lucas Lodge, Charlotte wasn't overly fond of the woods, and at the path leading off the main road Elizabeth bade farewell to her friend, then turned towards her favorite haunt. She came upon the spot she had first saw Mr. Darcy, staring at the boulder he had sat upon as he dipped his swollen ankle into the water.

How could a man be so arrogant? She asked herself, making her way passed the spot and further into the woods. She had helped him in a time of dire need and he repaid her by insulting her family. Did he think anyone he came across was obliged to be at his beck and call simply because of his familial name? That the mere honor of helping such a man far outweighed whatever insult he could bestow? Well, she would just have to bring him down a peg or two.

s-s-s

After a full day's worth of recuperation, Darcy's ankle was fully healed. He rode out with Bingley to inspect the estate, commenting on its features. He noted the woods were small, and there was no body of water, but other than that it seemed tolerable.

"I know it is no Pemberly, but a man must settle somewhere." Bingley replied as their horses slowed to a walk.

Darcy thought of Pemberly, his home. He knew he was biased, but he could not think of a better piece of land anywhere in England. Darcy's family had had that land for countless generations, as far back as the Norman Conquest. He was well aware of the fact that his name was among one of the oldest in the county.

"You are there, aren't you?" Bingley asked, causing Darcy to break from his thoughts.

"Yes, I was. I am sorry, were you saying something?"

"Sir William stopped by this morning and invited us to his house for a small party next Tuesday."

"Small?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, just a few families." Bingley's cheeks flushed.

"I am assuming the Bennets will be in attendance."

Bingley looked up with a goofy smile on his face, "Yes, indeed."

They continued their walk in silence, each thinking of a separate Bennet. Darcy had had the most extraordinary dream the previous night involving a certain wood nymph dressed in very little, coming to his aid. The things she did to him and he to her would have made anyone blush. He was quite ashamed when he awoke that morning. He determined to keep her out of his mind, but found her sneaking around whenever his attention wasn't engaged. Darcy had always been a rather withdrawn man, and no one except Caroline seemed to notice his moments of detachment.

The rest of the week passed by in relative quiet. Caroline and Louisa condescended to visit some of the families, and the men took to hunting. Soon Tuesday evening was upon them and dressed in their finery the party from Netherfield rode to Lucas Lodge, three of which expected a thoroughly boring time, while two waited in anticipation.

The sound of tinkling piano music met their ears as they entered the house and had their gloves and coats taken. The warmth from the fire and candles was pleasant, and the humming of chatter was throughout. Darcy cast his eyes about in search of Elizabeth and found her talking with Charlotte Lucas. Suddenly her eyes twinkled and she laughed. She had the most engaging smile, Darcy thought. For a brief moment he pictured her in Pemberly's music room, entertaining his guests. She'd laugh and everyone would fall in love with her, and he would put his arm around her and it would be the picture of perfect domestic bliss.

"Why does he stare?" Elizabeth asked, indicating Mr. Darcy on the other side of the room.

Charlotte turned discreetly and confirmed that indeed, Mr. Darcy was staring in their direction, most unabashedly.

"Perhaps he is merely trying to discern more faults?" Charlotte teased, having been informed by Elizabeth of Mr. Darcy's remarks at the Assembly.

"That must be it," Elizabeth smiled. "Shall we make it easier on him, do you think? Perhaps I can sing rather poorly in front of him or trip over my feet as I walk."

"Lizzy, please, do not do such things. Remember, he is a friend of Bingley's. You wouldn't want your rash conduct to hurt Jane's prospects with Mr. Bingley."

Elizabeth laughed, "I doubt a man in love would care two figs that his friend thinks the sisters are loud and a bit uncouth."

"Perhaps not, but do not underestimate the power of a good friends' influence."

"Alright, you have a point," Elizabeth conceded. "They do seem on the verge of falling in love."

Both girls turned towards Mr. Bingley and Jane who were sequestered in a corner of the room, deep in conversation. They seemed rather close for a couple who were not officially courting, but it did not matter. Love bloomed whether society was officially appraised of the attachment or not.

"Come," Charlotte said, grabbing Elizabeth's arm. "Let us refresh ourselves."

Arm in arm they made their way to the refreshment table when they were stopped by Sir William who was conversing with Miss Bingley and Mr. Darcy.

"You already know my daughter and her good friend, Miss Elizabeth," Sir William said.

"Yes," Caroline said, then turned away, taking a drink from her cup.

Mr. Darcy bowed then rested his eyes upon Elizabeth, making her a tad uncomfortable. His stare was so feral she felt as if he were looking through her clothing.

"Miss Lizzy here plays the piano quite well, and sings, if you can persuade her." Sir William said.

"Is that so?" Mr. Darcy asked. "Might we be able to persuade you then?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Good sir, you of all people must realize the inflation of ones talents by their friends. I enjoy playing and singing, but few beyond my own circle would consider it 'quite well.'"

"Perhaps I could judge your talent then?"

Elizabeth returned his stare, eyes sparkling. "Very well. I shall play, but I fear my voice is not up to singing tonight."

"Allow me to assist you in turning the pages," Mr. Darcy said, following her, catching the barest hint of lavender.

Elizabeth looked back at him quizzically, but continued on. Her sister, Mary, had just vacated the piano a few moments before to get a drink. Elizabeth sat at the piano and looked through the available music.

"Do you have a preference?" She asked.

"No, whatever you deem appropriate." He said.

Elizabeth chose a piece and displayed it on the stand. She flexed her fingers for a few moments then began a light melody. Before she could protest, Mr. Darcy was seated beside her, the length of his leg touching hers. His touch was so unexpected she fumbled through a measure, but managed to regain her concentration, though just barely. She could feel the heat of his leg seep through her flimsy cotton gown, feel his closeness, his unquestionable masculinity practically radiating out from him. His scent, a mix of bay rum, and wild woods, assaulted her senses.

"Do you sing?" She asked, after clearing her throat.

"I do not." His breath caressed her face as he reached his hand out to turn the first page.

"That is too bad. I do enjoy listening to a man sing well."

"There is more to a good man then the capability of singing well."

"True," Elizabeth said, trying hard to ignore his leg tensing next to hers. "Musical talent is rarely a determining factor in the quality of a man. Though being able to sit his horse is."

This time she could practically feel his whole body tense at the reference she made to their first meeting. She played through the next few stanzas in silence, grateful she was able to keep her attention on her playing.

"Something spooked my horse," Darcy said, as he turned the page. "Hamlet is a new horse and he and I aren't quite in sync yet."

"I see," was all Elizabeth would say.

Darcy bristled at her implication. "My horses are well-bred and well-trained. I only had Hamlet for a few months and felt he was ready for such a long journey, and—"

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth interrupted, looking up at his flustered face.

"What?" He asked, staring back into her eyes.

She nodded her head towards the music, "Would you please turn the page?" She smiled.

"Oh, yes, of course." He turned the page and Elizabeth continued playing.

Mr. Darcy hadn't felt so out of control of his emotions in such a long time. Who was this woman who could upset him so? She seemed to be able to provoke him with just a smile. They sat in silence until Elizabeth was finished. A few smatterings of applause echoed the room, and Elizabeth stood. Darcy stood next to her, a full head above her. He looked down at her teasing smile, her sparkling eyes, and that damn distracting scent.

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy," she said. "I hope I did not disappoint."

"Never," he said.

She looked up at him expectantly. He felt a sudden urge to grab her in his arms and take those rosy lips to his own and find out where that scent was coming from. Her hair, her neck, or some place more private?

"Mr. Darcy, if you would…"

"What? Oh, yes." He moved from behind the piano, letting Elizabeth pass him. He stared at her retreating form.

"Excuse me," a female voice said.

Looking down Mr. Darcy could see a mousy haired girl motioning towards the piano. He moved away and instantly the girl began to play a lively jig, causing a few couples to stand in a vacated part of the room and dance.

"I can't imagine what inane conversation the two of you must have had." Caroline said, coming up to him. "Did you talk of the local gossip or just this year's hay making?"

"Actually, she very subtly insulted me." He returned, keeping his gaze on Elizabeth as she took a turn about the room, speaking to friends. He had never been treated like that by a woman before.

"Really?" Caroline asked, incredulously. "I suppose they don't breed manners out here as well as they do daughters."

"No," Mr. Darcy said, "indeed they do not."


	4. Chapter Four: Sick Sisters And Dirtied H

(Authors Note: I always try to keep a few chapters ahead in case I wish to change something, I can do it without having to admit it. I just finished a the chapter where Darcy proposes[this being during the Netherfield Ball] and I must say, WOW. Can't wait to post that chapter! Thanks for your reviews and insights!)

Chapter Four: Sick Sisters And Dirtied Hems

"Post, sir," Hill entered the study and deposited a few letters on Mr. Bennet's desk.

It was late morning and Mr. Bennet was perusing the news that he received from London to catch up on politics. He waited until Mrs. Hill had left the room before rifling through the letters. One was from his heir, a Mr. Collins whom he had never met before. He remembered his cousin from years gone by, the only other living relative he had. The man had been a bumbling idiot and Mr. Bennet wondered if the son took after the Father. He read the contents of the letter and smiled.

"So Mr. Collins feels he would like to appraise Longbourn, eh? Not to mention my daughters, no doubt." He had kept up a steady correspondence with his cousin, meaning he had written him once a year letting him know he was still alive, until he died a few years ago. He had never written Mr. Collins and had never received any letter by him.

Should he tell the family? Not quite yet. If Mrs. Bennet knew that at the end of the month the heir to Longbourn would be arriving her nerves would be excited to the point he would not be able to endure her presence. Best let it keep until later.

After another half hour of reading up on London intrigues, he decided he had better see to the estate. He had received the funds needed to purchase seed and other such equipment that was needed, and have some left over for the household expenses. Mrs. Bennet had remarked the other night about that very topic. Didn't Mr. Bennet know the girls would be in need of new dresses if they were to impress their new neighbors? He simply replied that every dress the girls owned were new to the neighbors, and therefore newly made dresses would be a waste of money. Elizabeth looked at him quizzically, knowing there must be another reason, but had had no occasion to ask.

As Mr. Bennet rode through the estate, asking the farm hands and tenants about the work being done on the fields, he couldn't help but think what would become of them all if this year's crops didn't bring in enough money to cover the debt. Or, as Mrs. Bennet was oft to remark, if he should die before the girls were settled. Shaking his head Mr. Bennet cast those thoughts aside. He hated thinking of the future, especially a bleak one. He only hoped everything would work out in the end.

The women of Longbourn, however, unburdened by the grim thoughts of their Patriarch, were busy entertaining and being entertained. Not only were those of Netherfield a constant presence at the parties of the local families, but the Officers of the newly installed militia were often invited as well. Mrs. Bennet's heart leapt at so many prospects for her daughters. True, to lose a daughter to a traveling soldier would be hard upon a Mother's heart, at least one of her daughters was bound to settle nearby, perhaps as close as Netherfield Park.

Jane and Mr. Bingley saw each other at least once a week for the next three weeks, and occasionally happened upon each other in Meryton. They were always seen together, sequestered in a quiet corner, speaking of who knows what. Elizabeth was extremely happy for her sister for Mr. Bingley seemed to be the exact match for her dear Jane. His temperament and manners suited Jane's exactly.

One evening, while the family was gathered in the parlor listening to Mary read aloud, Hill came in with a letter for Miss Bennet. When Jane said it was from Netherfield Mrs. Bennet snatched it up in a heartbeat and read the contents. Jane was to be invited to dinner the next night, to dine with Caroline and Louisa, as the gentlemen would be dining with the Officers. It was the first invitation from Netherfield to any of the family, and Mrs. Bennet couldn't help but lament that Mr. Bingley wouldn't be there.

"Though, I suppose if the sisters wish a better acquaintance with you that must speak of something." Mrs. Bennet said then retired for the evening.

"Jane," Elizabeth said, sneaking into her sister's room that night.

Jane had been combing her hair in the mirror and stopped when she saw Elizabeth.

"How can you brush your hair so calmly?"

"How else would I brush my hair?" She laughed, continuing with her nightly routine.

"Tomorrow you shall be dining at Netherfield. Does that not excite you in the least?"

Jane stopped brushing and Elizabeth took her hair in her hands and began to braid the long strands together.

"I am a little nervous, but Charles will not be there," Jane said.

"Charles?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, staring at Jane through the reflection of the mirror.

Jane bowed her head to try to hide her blush, but it was to no avail. Elizabeth had already seen it.

"I do believe Mama is correct. His sisters must wish a more intimate relationship with you, and there could be only one reason why."

"Lizzy, perhaps they wish to be friends for my sake alone?"

"Perhaps," Elizabeth said, kissing her sister on the forehead goodnight.

s-s-s

"Papa!" Elizabeth stormed into her Father's study. "Did you know?"

Mr. Bennet stared over the cover of his book at his angry daughter in confusion. "Know what?" He finally asked.

"Mama sent Jane to Netherfield on horseback. In the rain!" Elizabeth pointed out the window where huge torrents were falling form the sky to illustrate her remarks.

Mr. Bennet stared out the window, then back at his irate daughter. He shrugged his shoulders, and said, "She shall be fine."

Mr. Bennet returned to his book, and Elizabeth was left speechless. She had known her Father had taken a rather lite hand in the raising of his daughters, but she supposed it was because they were girls, and he felt a Mother would be better suited to raising girls. But to be completely lacking in feeling to the welfare of a daughter! Elizabeth rushed out of the study, and into the parlor where she sat by the window, staring at the falling rain as if by sheer will she could see across miles.

"Oh Jane," she murmured, "I hope you are well."

Elizabeth's fears were realized as the family sat to their own dinner and a note delivered from Netherfield came stating that Jane had taken a cold and would be staying the evening at Netherfield until she felt better. Mrs. Bennet preened, as if it was all her doing. Elizabeth cast an icy glare across the table at her Father, who seemed oblivious.

That night Elizabeth found it difficult to sleep. Jane was more than just a sister to her, she was her dearest friend and confidante. True to her Mother's words, people did not die of trifling colds, but Jane never had a strong constitution. Her activities out of doors were relegated to walking in the garden or picking flowers. Even the walk to Meryton often made her breathless. It was Elizabeth who had all the stamina of the much longed for male heir.

The next morning at the breakfast table Elizabeth stated she would go to Netherfield directly to inquire after Jane, and see for herself how she fared.

"Netherfield?" Mrs. Bennet cried. "Pish tosh, Jane shall be fine. She is being cared for by the physician. You had best go to Meryton and mingle with the Officers."

"I am quite determined," Elizabeth replied.

"I shall have the carriage readied," Mr. Bennet said before his wife could argue against the idea.

"No, Father," Elizabeth said quickly, "I shall leave right away, and can get there quickly through the fields, than waiting for the carriage to be prepared."

Elizabeth dabbed at her mouth with the table cloth, then rushed out of the room before either parent could prevent her. She grabbed her bonnet and a pelisse, then was out the door. The sun was shining brightly, a stark contrast to yesterday. The fields were muddy, but Elizabeth took no notice as she made her way through them, across streams, and finally to the edge of Netherfield Park. The house loomed in the distance, surrounded by neatly manicured gardens. Elizabeth paused to take it all in. It was a very beautiful home, but her only interest in the estate was her sister.

Making her way up the grand staircase up to the front door, Elizabeth became aware of her appearance. There were large clumps of mud falling off her boots, and her skirts were stained. Self-consciously she pushed loose coils of hair back into her bonnet before knocking. The door was opened by an elderly man, and once she gave her name and her purpose, he led her to the breakfast room where Bingley and his guests were at the moment. Elizabeth took a deep breath before the doors were opened and she was announced.

s-s-s

"Will you be hunting this morning?" Caroline asked her brother over the breakfast table.

"No, I don't believe so, not today." Bingley replied.

Darcy stared at Charles, wondering how attached he had become to Miss Bennet if he denied himself the pleasure of hunting for her sake. He had been so occupied with a certain wood nymph he hadn't taken into consideration the sister's influence with his friend.

"Did you look in on Ja—Miss Bennet this morning?" Bingley asked, expectantly.

"Yes, but she was sleeping." Caroline frowned, then continued eating.

"How did she appear? Better?"

Caroline chewed her food a moment, then said, "Her face was red, and her nose was runny. Very unbecoming."

Just then the door opened and a servant announced Miss Elizabeth into the room, looking as if she had walked the four miles from Longbourn. Her hair was in disarray, her cheeks were flushed, and the hem of her dress was covered in mud. The men rose from their seats while the women merely stared.

"Miss Elizabeth!" Mr. Bingley rushed to her side.

"I came to inquire after my sister." She said, her head held high.

Darcy quickly mastered his emotions, preventing himself from smiling. By God, she did walk all this way to check on her sister. And alone, it would seem.

"Yes, yes of course. I'll have someone show you to her room."

Charles left the room and Darcy and Hurst resumed their seats.

"Whatever could she mean by walking all that way?" Caroline snorted.

"She could have just as easily sent a note." Louisa added.

For the next few minutes the two girls abused Miss Elizabeth, commenting on her looks and her rashness in walking all that way unescorted. It would never have been borne in polite society. Such audacity!

When Charles returned and sat back at the table, Louisa said, "I cannot believe her Father would allow her to walk unescorted over country roads…or fields."

"No, our Father would never have allowed it." Caroline said.

"She was anxious for her sisters welfare. Besides, Ja—Miss Bennet has told me Elizabeth dearly loves to walk, and often traverses the woods in these areas alone."

The two sisters exchanged a look, one which Darcy couldn't help but notice.

"Would you allow Georgiana to walk alone?" Caroline asked.

"No." Darcy simply stated. "Georgiana is a young girl, and naïve about the world around her. Miss Elizabeth is a grown woman and I'm sure knows her own limits."

This whole conversation brought to mind the near debacle of the last summer with his sweet sister. If he hadn't arrived a day early… Never mind. Feeling unable to positively contribute to this new topic he excused himself, and went to his room. As he walked down the hall he saw Elizabeth exit the nearest door, the one Miss Bennet was staying in.

"Oh, excuse me!" She said, surprised to see Mr. Darcy so close to herself. "I did not see you, and I was trying to be quiet in closing the door."

"Is there anything you are in need of?" Darcy asked, staring at face. She looked troubled, the fire in her eyes nearly extinguished.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I was hoping to be able to get some broth to feed to Jane. And some water."

Darcy took in her appearance, from her curling, dark hair, to the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. A warmth surged through him, and sudden, uncontrolled images began parading in his head. Shaking the thoughts away he said, "Yes, of course. Follow me." He held his arm out for Elizabeth, who hesitantly took it.

Walking slowly, so as to savor every second that her hand laid in the crook of his arm, he led her down the hall and to the nearest servant. He made the request for the broth and water, then escorted Elizabeth back up to the sick room.

"If there is ever anything else," Darcy said.

"Thank you, I shall call on Mr. Bingley." She quickly curtsied, then entered the room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

s-s-s

Who did he think he was? Elizabeth yelled within herself as she closed the door on his face. Did he think she didn't notice him staring at her hair? Her clothes? So her hair wasn't perfectly coiffed, and her clothes were stained with mud. What did it matter to him? It was of no consequence to him! He was nothing to her! Absolutely nothing!

Trying to calm herself, she breathed slowly, then once she stopped shaking she made her way to Jane's bed. Jane's eyes were half open, staring out the window. Her hair hung down her shoulder in a thick braid, her face was pale, but her eyes were red. Jane's fever was negligible, but Elizabeth still worried.

"I'm having some broth brought up, dearest," Elizabeth said, sitting in the chair she had placed beside the bed.

Jane turned her head and smiled, "Thank you for coming. I know the Bingleys are taking good care of me, but it comforts me to have you near."

Elizabeth smiled, and took Jane's hand in hers. Moments later there was a knock at the door, and a maid with a tray entered, followed by Caroline Bingley. Caroline excused the maid after the tray was set at the small table. Elizabeth took the bowl of broth in hand and began to spoon feed Jane, who took a few sips, then asked for water.

"Charles has asked again how you are faring." Caroline said.

"Better, now that Elizabeth is here."

Caroline looked Elizabeth up and down then returned her attention to Jane. "Is there anything else we can get you?"

"No, I think after this I'd like to sleep. I'm so tired."

Elizabeth managed to get a few more tablespoons full of broth into her mouth before Jane said she had had enough. Elizabeth replaced the bowl on the tray and Caroline rang the bell rope to have the food removed. The two ladies exited the room and went down to the parlor where Charles was pacing back and forth in front of the fire place.

"Well?" He asked, staring from one to the other.

"I do not think she can be moved today," Elizabeth said. "She is resting now."

"Yes, of course," Charles thought a moment. "I'm sure she takes comfort in your presence. I shall send to Longbourn for your things. You must stay here, Miss Elizabeth, until Jane is well."

Caroline cleared her throat rather audibly before Elizabeth thanked Bingley profusely for his generous offer.

"I know I'd feel miserable being so far away from her. Is there a room near hers that I might occupy?"

"Yes," Caroline said, "the one across the hall is available."

"Well," Charles said, clapping his hands together. "It is settled then."

As Elizabeth was showed to her room by Caroline she couldn't help the mixed emotions within her. She had longed to be near Jane, to personally minister to her. But to be under the same roof as Mr. Darcy? She doubted either of them would survive.


	5. Chapter Five: Departures and Old Enemies

(Authors Note: I've been sick for the past week and have not worked on the story at all. Sorry for the late update.)

Chapter Five: Departures And Old Enemies

Darcy did try to stay out of her way. At first he would ride his horse in the opposite direction he knew her to be walking, but he couldn't get her out of his mind. He would inevitably turn his horse so that he would come upon her, then at the pretense of being a gentlemen, he would dismount, and walk with rest of the way with her, usually in silence. In the evenings he would try to busy himself with reading or writing letters, but his mind always turned to those bright blue eyes and beguiling smile. When she was occupied with something he would sit and stare at her, often pretending they were at Pemberly and she was his wife. She would be a beautiful, gracious hostess. Her love and caring for her sister proved she would be an excellent Mother. He knew all he had to do was reach out and claim her for himself, but one thing kept him from doing that; her family.

Her Mother and sisters visited the second day of Miss Bennet's interment. The Mother was uncouth and her manners were appalling. The younger sisters took after their Mother in every way. He couldn't fathom how Elizabeth or Miss Bennet had been raised by the same parents! His day dreams of Elizabeth being his wife were interrupted with Mrs. Bennet and the rest of the family stopping by for a visit.

"Miss Elizabeth, Miss Bingley," Darcy once again came upon Elizabeth in the garden, where she was taking her morning walk. Miss Bingley had also taken up the habit of walking the gardens with Elizabeth as her companion.

"Good morning," they replied, curtsying.

The three of them walked abreast for a short duration, until Elizabeth had steered them towards the narrow path of the flower garden. "Excuse me, but this path is too narrow. I shall go ahead." Elizabeth said, and immediately put a few yards between herself and Caroline and Darcy.

Once Elizabeth was out of earshot, Caroline began disparaging her. "It would be difficult for her to make a good match." She finalized after a few minutes. "What man of any standing in society would take her as their wife? Her reckless behavior alone would shut her out of the most fashionable part of London. And to have such a woman raise the children of a man of substance? Think of what influence that woman would have…"

Caroline snuck a look to see how her words affected Darcy. She smiled at seeing a slight frown on his face. This wasn't the only time Caroline had abused Elizabeth so. One evening she had subtly turned the conversation around to accomplished ladies of London. She numbered off the many accomplishments said lady should have before being considered truly accomplished. She silently rejoiced when Elizabeth's contrary nature sprang up.

"Those are many, indeed. I do not know any one woman who has attained all on that list."

Caroline smiled, "That is because you are shut away out here. There are many women of my acquaintance who are considered accomplished by this list. Do not you agree, Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy, who had been feigning reading, looked up. "A woman's talents are not the sole substance of her being accomplished," he said after a pause. "A woman must also be gracious, kind and her character fully rounded by a knowledge of the world around her."

He was staring at Elizabeth as he said these words, listing her wonderful attributes as he saw them. Elizabeth, however, thought he was putting her down.

"It is a wonder any such woman exists."

Their eyes were locked, one admiringly, the other irritated. After a few moments Caroline declared she would play the piano, which broke the stare. Elizabeth said she would go see how Jane was doing and then after would retire. Charles bid her a goodnight, and the rest of the evening was spent listening to Caroline play. Darcy's thoughts were not on the music, but on his wood nymph upstairs.

s-s-s

By the end of the fifth day Jane was well enough to join the party in the evenings. Charles had insisted she take the chair closes to the fire, and padded it with pillows. A heavy shawl around her shoulders, a blazing fire in front of her, and two of the dearest people on Earth sitting next to her filled her with utter contentment. Louisa was playing a lite tune on the piano, when Caroline called, "Miss Eliza, will you not join us for a game of cards?"

Elizabeth looked up at a table surrounded by Caroline, Darcy, and Mr. Hurst, the latter dealing from a deck of cards. Elizabeth excused herself from Jane, feeling now would be a good time to leave the couple alone, and joined the card game.

"Dear Jane is looking well," Caroline said, picking up her cards.

"Yes, I do believe she shall soon be well enough to travel home." Elizabeth replied.

Darcy felt a pang within his heart. He had grown used to Elizabeth's presence that he wondered how he could go about his day without seeing her. The game progressed with little conversation, and when Mr. Hurst won, Elizabeth got up to see how Jane was doing. It wasn't until she sat on the sofa that she noticed Darcy following her.

"And how are you doing?" Darcy asked Jane.

Elizabeth was shocked. That Mr. Darcy would voluntarily walk this way to ask after the health of a Bennet?

"I am doing well, thank you." Jane smiled.

"Your sister informs me you shall not be much longer here."

"What?" Bingley asked, staring from Jane, to Elizabeth. "Surely you need more time to mend."

"I merely meant that since you are doing well, we should not impose on Mr. Bingley's hospitality any longer. I do believe tomorrow should do?"

"No," Bingley said, rather too forcibly. "I mean…she is still too weak. A few more days I believe should return her to full health."

"We thank you for your kindness, Mr. Bingley, but Jane can finish her recuperation at home."

Darcy was torn. If Elizabeth left perhaps he could purge her from his system. If she was not constantly there then he could put her away from his mind. But if she left he would no longer enjoy her company on a daily basis.

"Do you not agree, Mr. Darcy?"

"Quite," Mr. Darcy rose from his chair and left the room.

The next morning while the party breakfasted, Mr. Bingley reluctantly called for the carriage to be ready by noon. Breakfast was a somber affair with only Caroline and Louisa's chatter to fill the silence. After the meal was finished the Bennet sisters made their way to their rooms to finish packing their trunks.

"I am sorry to leave," Jane said as Elizabeth entered.

Elizabeth came up behind Jane and wrapped her arms around her. "It had to happen. But perhaps it won't be long before you are back on a more permanent basis."

Jane smiled, "Lizzy, if only…"

The girls were seen off by the Bingleys and Hursts, but Mr. Darcy was conspicuously absent. Elizabeth felt this was proof of his indifference to her and her family, but in truth Darcy was afraid he'd make a spectacle of himself in saying his farewells. He had gone off riding, hard and long, hoping to flee from his growing feelings for one Elizabeth Bennet.

s-s-s

"This is all your doing, Miss Lizzy!" Mrs. Bennet declared when the girls were seated in the parlor with their mother and sisters. "Two more days would have done the trick and Jane would have returned an engaged woman. I should have gone in your stead." A hearty sigh filled the air.

"Mama," Elizabeth said with as much patience as she could muster. "Jane was visibly doing well. We could not have stayed any longer without imposing on their hospitality."

Mrs. Bennet refused to speak with Elizabeth the rest of the day, which suited her just fine. At the evening meal Mr. Bennet made a startling announcement that their cousin, Mr. Collins, would be visiting.

"No doubt to count the silver," Mrs. Bennet uttered under her breath.

"He shall arrive tomorrow and I trust you shall make the necessary accommodations for him."

Mrs. Bennet pursed her lips, ashamed to have the man who would one day take Longbourn from her, and be forced to treat him as a guest. "As if I would do any less for a guest."

Talk turned toward the Officers, and which were the most handsome. Mr. Bennet excused himself from the meal and retired to his study, while the ladies retired to the parlor.

"And how are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked Jane once they were seated by the fire.

"I am well, though I am tired. I think I shall retire early."

"Here, let me help you," Elizabeth helped Jane up the stairs and once inside her bedroom, helped her out of her clothes and into a night gown. After braiding her hair Elizabeth tucked her sister in.

"You shall make a good Mother." Jane murmured, before sleep overcame her.

s-s-s

_To Messrs. Edwards, Grubb and Handley, Solicitors,_

_London, Stratford Street, #34_

_ I am enquiring after the incomes of the lands under the Darcy name and maritime investments. I am informed of a new business venture I should like to go over next I'm in London._

_I shall be returning to London for the Holidays and wish to go over possible changes to some of the rooms at Darcy House. Please enquire as to a contractor in good standing and have them send me a letter of reference, care of yourselves. I shall respond once in town._

_ I have been in correspondence with my Steward at Pemberly about the repairs to the garden fountain, and the possibility of a pond on the Southern most part of the estate for the purpose of watering horses. He shall be in touch with the particulars and allow him to extract the moneys from my London Accounts._

_ I would also like to enquire after a certain family by the name of Bennet. They are residents of an estate named Longbourn, near Meryton, in Hertfordshire. Find any information you can about the estate and write to me here, at Netherfield._

_ Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Darcy read over the letter twice. The two first paragraphs were necessary business. Next year his sister would have her first London season and he wished to update the rooms at Darcy House for that exact purpose. However, the last paragraph was entirely his own curiosity. He had wondered about the Bennet's and their situation since becoming acquainted with them. He had overheard someone mention an entailment and was just curious as to the girls and their future. Nothing more. Darcy sealed the note and rang for a servant to post it with the other letters of business he had written that morning. He had skipped breakfast, having taken it in his room, and now felt in much need of some air.

Fortuitously no one was about when he made his way out the door and to the stables. Ever since the Bennet girls had left Caroline Bingley and practically glued herself to him. As soon as his horse was readied Charles came in.

"Where are you off to?" He asked.

"Just for a ride," Darcy told him. In fact he was off to ride the woods where he knew Elizabeth took her walks. Perhaps he could catch a glimpse of her, nothing more.

"Oh, I was on my way to Longbourn to issue an invitation to the Ball."

"Ball?" Darcy asked.

"I swear, Darcy, you never listen. The Ball we discussed last night."

"Oh," Darcy had not caught that part of the conversation. His thoughts had been elsewhere.

"Would you care to join me?"

Darcy thought a moment. Perhaps he could as easily run into Elizabeth at Longbourn as on the many numerable paths she could take. Nodding his head he waited for Bingley to ready his horse, and soon they were off. They both pushed their horses down the road and towards the town of Meryton. Slowing down, they caught a glimpse of a group of girls talking with some Officers.

"Miss Bennet!" Bingley exclaimed, coming up to the group.

Darcy looked amongst the faces and found Elizabeth's. Her eyes looked up at him for a brief moment, then reverted to Mr. Bingley who was inviting them to the Ball. Darcy was about to disembark his horse when he caught site of a familiar man.

"Wickham!" He whispered. Wickham glanced at him, gave a sheepish grin, then bowed.

Anger overwhelmed him to the point he was afraid to speak for he did not know what words would issue forth and if they would be appropriate in the ears of their present company. In a quick, fluid motion he turned his horse and headed back to Netherfield. After a few minutes Bingley came riding up beside him.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

Darcy turned, his fiery gaze nearly frightening Bingley. "An old acquaintance I do not wish to see again."

"More than an old acquaintance, if you ask me."

After more probing from Bingley, Darcy realized he could not keep his relationship with Wickham from his friend any longer. Wickham was dressed as an Officer, and would undoubtedly be accepted wherever the other Officers would be. He related the tale of Wickham's would-be elopement with his sister, and his sordid past.

"Please, do not speak of this to anyone," he said as they neared Netherfield.

"Of course not," Bingley replied. "But if we are to exclude this Wickham from the Ball I shall have to tell Caroline something."

"Anything, just not anything related to my sister."

Darcy retired to his room the rest of the day, unable to think of anything but Wickham and his horrendous acts. Should he warn the town of Meryton? Put the local families on their guard? What could he say without revealing all? Would they believe him? No, it was best to say nothing and hope Wickham's own proclivity for revealing himself came before he hurt anyone.


	6. Chapter Six: Netherfield Ball Part I

(Authors Note: Here's the sixth chapter. Seeing as chapter six and seven are two parts of the same event I'll try to get the seventh one up asap.)

Chapter Six: Netherfield Ball, Part I

"Have you seen Darcy?" Caroline asked as she entered her sister's room.

"I have not seen him all morning," Louisa replied.

Caroline glanced at herself in the mirror, then turned to her sister. "Louisa, have you noticed Charles' favor for Jane Bennet?"

Louisa laughed, "Of course, but surely it is just another passing fancy."

"Hmm," Caroline frowned, "I do not think so this time. I have never seen him so…enamored."

"Do not fret, once we are away he shall forget her, like he has done in the past."

"The lease was for a year. Too much can happen within a year." Caroline began to pace the room. "A connection with that family would be unpardonable. I could never show my face in London if it were known the Bennet's were related, even if only by marriage. It would be much more preferable if he attached himself to someone like Georgiana Darcy."

"Charles expects to be in London directly after the Ball, shall we not follow and convince him to stay the season? "

Caroline stopped, her eyes lit with delight, "That would be wonderful. And after the season is over I'm sure we can think of some other excuse not to return. I am sure once he has spent some time away any thoughts of Jane Bennet will have disappeared from his mind."

Both sisters smiled at each other, and began to plan how they could keep their brother from ever returning to Netherfield.

s-s-s

Mr. Collins was everything Mr. Bennet had thought he would be, and more. He was not in the house more than an hour before his character had been revealed; a simpering idiot. How he managed to bring Lady Catherin De Bourgh into every conversation, he did not know. Lizzy and he would exchange amused glances when he said something particularly ridiculous. Mr. Bennet had been quite convinced that no one in the house would take to him, but when he made his intentions known to Mrs. Bennet about attaching himself to one of the daughters, Mrs. Bennet herself began to fawn over the man.

When Elizabeth had been revealed to be the daughter whom Mr. Collins chose, Mr. Bennet couldn't help but chuckle. Oh, that man had chosen the wrong woman. He only hoped his Lizzy wouldn't be too dreadful in rejecting him.

Collins had followed the girls on their daily walks, took tea with him, and even ventured to the town of Meryton and met all their acquaintances. He had been invited, by extension, to every social function, and it was no secret that he favored Miss Elizabeth.

Elizabeth herself was amused at his attempts at courting her, but soon it became irritating. She would try whatever scheme she could to detach himself from her; shouldn't he keep up his correspondence, would it be prudent to not play cards as a clergyman, etc… She was teased mercilessly by Lydia and Kitty whenever he was not within earshot. Jane tried to sooth Elizabeth as best she could.

When the invitation to the Netherfield Ball was extended to the family Elizabeth had stressed that a clergyman under Lady Catherine couldn't possibly think of attending such party. It wouldn't be prudent.

"Ah, my dear cousin," he simpered. "You always have my best interests at heart. Seeing as the ball is being held be a respectable gentleman, I see no reason for me not to attend. And may I beg the first set with you?"

Elizabeth tried with all her might not to roll her eyes and walk away. She consented. Lydia and Kitty sniggered, until he turned on them and begged the next two sets with both of them as well. Elizabeth smiled widely at their crestfallen faces.

Elizabeth would have taken Mr. Collins attentions graciously if it had not been for Mr. Wickham. Ah, now there was a man who she wouldn't mind being followed by. He was tall, with bright eyes and sandy colored hair. Then there was his tragic story involving none other than Mr. Darcy! She had known Mr. Darcy's character was lacking when first they met, but the tale Mr. Wickham told. Well, let Darcy deny it if he dared.

"Why do you not call him out?" She had demanded, upon first hearing the story.

Wickham sighed, "I could no more defame the son any more than I could Father. Until I forget all the kindness the late Mr. Darcy has shown me, I could never call the current Mr. Darcy out. One day he shall be his own undoing."

How Elizabeth fumed. If she had been a man she would have called him out instantly!

"I do hope we shall see each other at the ball," Elizabeth changed the topic.

"Certainly." Wickham smiled. "I understand the first set has been claimed by your cousin," he nodded towards the man who was playing at cards. "I would dearly love to dance the second set with you."

Elizabeth smiled, giving her consent. She had never anticipated a ball as much as she did the one being held at Netherfield. She even went so far as to completely make over one of her finest gowns, and has forsaken her morning walks in order to finish for the night of the ball. Thoughts of dancing with Wickham entered her head whenever she let her mind wander. They had not yet stood up with each other, even at the small gatherings where impromptu dancing took place.

"Lizzy, why are you smiling so?" Lydia asked, coming across her sister who had an open, neglected book on her lap, and a dreamy look about her face.

"What?" Elizabeth was snapped out of her reverie. "Oh, just thinking about the ball tonight."

Lydia's eyes lit up, "Oh, I cannot wait. But you must promise not to take all of Wickham's attentions. There are others who would wish to stand up with him."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. I am promised to our cousin for the first set."

"Yes," Lydia frowned, "we all are promised."

s-s-s

Darcy stood at the window of the ball room which looked down on the main, gravel drive. He had a cup of punch in one hand, and taking an occasional sip, he searched the faces of all the guests entering the house. He hardly knew who any of these people were. Sure, he may have been introduced to them at one point or other in the past month, but why should he take the time and effort to remember any one of them when shortly he'd be gone from their lives, never to return? Darcy stood in this manner for nearly a quarter of an hour before he recognized Mr. Bennet exiting a carriage, followed by his wife and daughters and another man whom he had not met.

There she was. Elizabeth Bennet, her face lit up by the torches set out front. She was arm in arm with her older sister, and the whole party made their way up the steps and into the house. Darcy drained the last of his drink, handed it to a nearby servant, then turned to make his way to the entrance of the ball room.

"How I shall rejoice once we are gone," Caroline Bingley came up to him, threading her arm in his.

Darcy looked down at her unwanted touch. "Does Charles know you intend to follow him to town?"

"Of course not," Caroline laughed. "It shall be a surprise!"

Darcy thought about his own home in London. His sister was most likely already installed at Darcy House with Mrs. Annesley. Richard Fitzwilliam promised to make an appearance during the season to see how his charge was doing, and if Darcy was treating her well. His manners were so unlike his own, it was a surprise they were related. As the youngest son of the Earl of Matlock, he supposed Richard didn't feel the pressure to present himself as the next Earl and gain everybody's approval, therefore giving him free reign to go as he pleased, and liked whomever he chose.

"Do not worry," Caroline said, noting the frown on his face, "this is the last night any of us have to tolerate the locals."

It was then that the Bennet's entered the ball room. Darcy's eyes were instantly drawn to Elizabeth. Who would have thought she could look more beautiful? She cast her eyes about the room, pulling at her gloves. Her gaze fell upon him, and for a moment their eyes met. He wanted to smile, nod his head, anything to let her now he acknowledged her, but before he could do any of those things, her eyes were once again scanning the room.

"Miss Eliza Bennet has taken up with one of the Officers," Caroline said, having noticed the exchange, "or so I hear. Mr. Wickham, if you can believe it."

Darcy turned his head instantly, "What?" He demanded.

Carolina's eyes shot wide open at the sudden anger in his voice. "I heard it from Mrs. Lucas that whenever the two are in the same company they seek each other out. Local gossips speculate on whether or not they will make a match, both being so…poorly. I know how you feel about the man. Charles has made sure he will not attend."

"Please, excuse me," Darcy disengaged Caroline's arm from his, then strolled quickly away. He had no real notion of where he was going, merely seeking to get away from the crowded ball room. He found himself on the balcony, letting the cold night air seep into his overheated body.

"Damn," he muttered, slamming his hands down on the railing. Thoughts of Wickham nearly marrying his sister this last Summer fled through his mind. Wickham surely would have had the ultimate revenge, claiming not only his younger sister and her large dowry, but attaching himself to Darcy for the rest of their lives. He shivered to think of a future with Wickham as his brother-in-law. It had been pure Providence that he decided on surprising his sister with a visit a couple days earlier than they had planned. Now, Wickham was worming his way into the neighborhood, no doubt wooing them with his charm whilst defrauding them at the card tables.

After a few minutes he re-entered the ball room just as the musicians began playing the first song. He scanned the dancers and saw Elizabeth opposite a short, plump man, who seemed to only have a vague idea of the dance steps. With grace Elizabeth lead him through the dance, giving instructions on where he was to go next.

"Yes," he heard a loud voice declare nearby. "Lizzy is dancing with our cousin Collins. I do believe it won't be long before the two of them are dancing at their own wedding."

"Are they engaged?" Another woman asked.

"Not as of yet, but he has been showing her all his attentions. His prospects are extremely favorable."

Darcy looked once more at the man. Though he looked young, his hair was thin and balding, and even if he did know the dance well, Darcy doubted he could have moved through the steps with any grace. How could a man like that expect to win Elizabeth's hand? But then he remembered. Just the other day he received a reply from his London Solicitors detailing the financial standing of the Bennet family. Didn't they mention a Mr. Collins who would inherit Longbourn after Mr. Bennet's death? Was this that same man?

Would Elizabeth Bennet, the lively, sprite like creature he had known, reduce herself to marrying such a man to ensure her family's future? Did she know of the financial quagmire her Father had gotten Longbourn in? Perhaps without the threat of the entailment Elizabeth would cast off Mr. Collins, but people did strange things when threatened with poverty.

"And what of Wickham?" The other woman asked.

"Oh, he's a good man, but Lizzy's prospects are with Mr. Collins, not some destitute Officer."

Darcy slowly made his way away from Mrs. Bennet and her companion. He found a quiet corner of the room where he might observe the dancers, without being seen himself. He contemplated Elizabeth's future. Even if she did not marry Mr. Collins, or God forbid, Wickham, she would one day accept the hand of some man. She would make him a wonderful, caring wife. Some man out there would be able to hold her in their arms, kiss those rosy lips, run their fingers through her auburn curls. Darcy shifted his stance. A dark heat spread throughout his body as he cursed this future gentleman, whoever he may be.

Soon the dance ended and Elizabeth left the line in a hurry. She ran to her friend, Miss Lucas, and talked with her a few moments before one of the Officers approached and spoke a moment, no doubt asking for her hand in one of the dances.

Well, there was only one thing Darcy could do. Straightening his back, Darcy strolled purposefully towards Miss Elizabeth Bennet, determined to get what he wanted.

s-s-s

Elizabeth couldn't have gotten away from Mr. Collins any quicker. She had made her stealthy exit as soon as he bowed, hoping that by the time he stood aright, she would already be out of his eyesight. She rushed towards Charlotte to unburden the humiliation it had been to stand with him, his missteps and wrong turns. She didn't know whether she should laugh or cry at the experience. Before she could fully describe the debacle, Captain Denny stepped up to the two of them.

"Excuse me, Miss Lucas, Miss Elizabeth," he bowed. "I was asked to inform you that Wickham will not be here tonight. He had pressing business in London, though I do believe not being in the same room as a certain gentleman had its perks."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said then watched him leave. "I don't believe it! I bet Mr. Darcy drove him away. How dare the man keep interfering with Wickham's life! If I were a man…"

Elizabeth stopped speaking, having seen Charlotte shake her head, then look beyond Elizabeth's shoulder. Elizabeth turned around just in time to see Mr. Darcy headed their way, a most resolute look on his face.

"What could he want?" She mused, having never seen him look so determined.

"Miss Elizabeth, would you give me your hand for the next dance?" He asked, giving Charlotte Lucas a mere nod of the head.

"I, that is," Elizabeth didn't know what to say. Well, she knew what she _wanted_ to say, but couldn't bring herself to say it under Mr. Bingley's roof. "Yes, of course."

He bowed to both women, then left.

"The nerve of that man!" She declared, once he was gone. "Does he get that much satisfaction from unsettling people, and meddling in their lives? He must know by now my feelings for him."

"Lizzy," Charlotte said, soothingly. "Please, for Jane's sake, remain civil."

"Oh, I'll be civil," she said as the music started up, "as long as he is." Pulling her gloves up, she resolutely stood her ground, waiting for Darcy to claim her hand, like a knight preparing for battle.


	7. Chapter Seven: Netherfield Ball Part II

(Authors Note: I meant to post this chapter yesterday but I was terribly ill and am still recovering. Hope you guys enjoy it!)

Chapter Seven: Netherfield Ball Part II

Elizabeth couldn't help but glare at Mr. Darcy as he took her hand and escorted her to her place in line. The music had started, and the couples began the dance, a slow and sedate dance where the couples spent entirely too much time near each other, for her taste. She would have much preferred a quadrille. The partners danced for five minutes, neither saying a word to the other, nor taking their eyes off of each other.

"What could he mean," she wondered, "by asking me to dance, and then ignoring me?" Finally she had had enough, and placing a smile on her face, said, "Mr. Darcy, it is odd to dance an entire set without saying a single word. Perhaps you should comment on the weather we are having, or the number of couples?"

Elizabeth thought she detected a slight smile on his lips. "I am sorry but I do not speak unless I can improve the silence."

"Is that so?" Elizabeth laughed, "Well, would you permit me to sully the silence with my silliness?"

"As long as it pleases you," Darcy replied.

"Very well then," Elizabeth thought a moment. "And how have you found your stay in Hertfordshire?"

"Tolerable."

"I admit it is vastly different than town, but I do believe I much prefer the country than the bustle of London."

"I agree."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Please, elaborate."

"Very well," Darcy cleared his throat. "I much prefer spending my time at Pemberly, my home in Derbyshire. Its tranquil landscape and easy pace are much preferable than London. But a man in my position cannot hide himself away in the country if he wishes to maintain friendships and a certain standing in society, especially with a younger sister nearing her debut."

"Yes, I have heard talk of your sister. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst have praised every aspect of that fair maiden."

Darcy pursed his lips, "My sister is very precious to me. I wish for nothing more than her happiness."

"Even if that happiness brings you misery?"

Darcy looked at her quizzically but before he could respond the couples parted. They exchanged partners for a few steps then came back together again. Elizabeth didn't pick up where she left on their conversation, and neither did Darcy wish to extend it. Instead they danced in silence until Sir William, on his way to the punch bowl, spotted them and stopped while they were waiting their turn to walk down the line.

"This is a marvelous Ball, is it not?" He asked, puffing out his chest. "It is always a pleasure when friends gather together. I suspect it won't be long before we are all together for a much happier occasion." Sir Lucas indicated Jane and Bingley, who had just passed them down the line. Sir Lucas bade them farewell, then finished his journey for refreshment.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said, hoping to take his mind off of the presumptions of Sir William, "I once heard Miss Bingley declare that you were a man without fault. Is that true?"

"That is not true of anyone, least of all me. I have never claimed to be so, though I do try to rid myself of those vices and habits that weaken ones character."

"Would one of those vices be pride?"

Darcy stared at her, sure she was trying to gain something from this conversation. Elizabeth rarely spoke unless she intended to glean information for herself, or for her own merriment.

"Unfounded pride is a vice but when deserved and well regulated, it is not bad."

"I see," Elizabeth said, then danced in silence.

"To what do I owe this inquisition?" He finally asked.

"Merely trying to sketch your character," she replied, as they made their way down the line, "I hear such varying tales about you, I wish to educate myself from the source."

Darcy frowned, "I would hope you would reserve judgment of my character until after you have known me more intimately."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "I fear, Mr. Darcy, I may not have that happy chance."

Darcy opened his mouth to speak, but the last strains of music played out, and the couples bowed to each other. Elizabeth thanked him, then quickly walked away. Darcy followed her with his eyes, her graceful movement across the floor, her smiles at friendly faces. He felt a sort of yearning deep within him, a pull towards her as if she were the Sun and he a mere planet, forever rotating around her, yet getting no closer. Elizabeth took some refreshment and was soon joined by that Collins character. The yearning turned to rage, and Darcy promptly left the room for the balcony again, afraid of what he might do.

s-s-s

Around midnight the party retired to a dining room to take refreshment. Long tables were set out with everything one would desire to eat in order to sustain them for a couple more hours of dance and merriment. Collins had insisted on bringing Elizabeth a plate of food, and so she sat next to Jane and Charlotte, talking about the different couples, the proficiency of the musicians, and the graciousness of their host. Charles Bingley was walking around the room, making sure his guests were happy and Elizabeth caught Jane following him more than once.

"I hear Bingley has asked for the last dance?" Elizabeth asked, startling Jane.

"Yes, he quite insisted." Jane smiled then absently picked at the food on her plate.

Mr. Collins returned with a small plate for Elizabeth, "I have just heard that Mr. Darcy, the guest of Mr. Bingley, is none other than the nephew of Lady Catherine De Bourgh. I feel it my duty to inform him of his Aunt's good health."

Elizabeth made to protest, but before she could get a word out, or even rise from the chair, Collins was headed towards Darcy, who was at the other end of the room. Mortified, Elizabeth didn't know whether she should bow her head in embarrassment, or view the social _faux pas_ which was to occur. She glanced up in time to see Collins bow extremely low, lower than she had ever seen him bow, to Mr. Darcy, then speak to him.

Mr. Darcy glared at Collins, "No doubt because of his low station." Elizabeth muttered.

"Excuse me," Elizabeth said, then hastily left the table. She had no idea where she was headed. She had gained a familiarity with the house having lived in it for a week, but now being merely a guest at a ball was unsure as to which rooms were off limits and which were free for her to access. She had spent much of her time in the small library, alone and sequestered from the rest of the house, and decided perhaps she could escape there for a few moments.

Opening the door to the library, she was relieved to see candles were lit, with a fire raging away in the fire place. Seeing these things as a good sign, she entered the room, closing the door behind her. She walked along the wall of books, allowing her fingers to skim the spines as she passed. How she loved the smell of books! Perhaps because of all the time she spent in her Father's study, either reading, or discussing philosophy, art, or any other branch of academia. On more than one occasion she recalled her Father staring at her in a faraway looks, as if wishing her to be the son he had never had.

Elizabeth stopped at the fire, warming her hands with the heat from the flames. They danced and twirled along the logs, giving both light and heat, but she was ever aware of the danger if left unchecked. Sometimes she felt her life was like a fire, burning bright and full, and at other times she could feel it getting so out of control, it threatened to destroy everything around her. How could one man upset her so? How could he come into her life, shake her up so that she acted in the most rash ways?

The opening of the library door startled her. She turned around and could only make out a silhouette against the door frame. She squinted her eyes, detecting a male form. Mr. Collins? No, the shade was too tall. Perhaps Bingley? Would he leave his guests? The form moved further into the room but it wasn't until he was mere feet away that Elizabeth saw it was Mr. Darcy.

s-s-s

Darcy could not remember ever having been accosted as he was by Mr. Collins. A man he knew nothing about, introducing himself in effect claiming an acquaintance. And what was this nonsense about his Aunt, Lady Catherine? He didn't care if this was the King's own physician, he did not wish to be treated with such familiarity! Darcy's eyes looked towards Elizabeth and saw her get up and leave. Darcy excused himself hastily, and followed her out the room. Once in the hall he wondered where she had gone. Then he heard the library door close. Slowly he made his way to the door and touched his hand to the knob. Elizabeth was in there, alone. Should he join her? No, he should not. He dropped his hand as if the knob had been made of fire. What he should do was go directly to his room and go to sleep. Soon he would be far away, and surely then Elizabeth would never again enter his thoughts.

Darcy made to turn around, but he could not move. His feet were planted firmly in front of the library doors. Inside was Elizabeth. His wood nymph! His Elizabeth! He could not picture her with any other man beside himself! He would not! Before he could lose courage he turned the handle and entered the room.

Ah, there she was, before the fire. She was lovely, with the soft glow engulfing her. Never had he seen her so beautiful. He made his way towards her, slowly, afraid to ruin the moment.

"Mr. Darcy!" She cried.

"Miss Elizabeth," he felt his heart quicken within him. They were alone, wholly alone. Never had they been like this since their first meeting.

"I am sorry, but I needed a moment alone and felt this was the only room in the house I might achieve that solitude." She looked pointedly at him.

He barely registered her words, let alone the meaning behind them. He knew, deep within him, that any connection to her would be detrimental to himself and his family. The only benefit of an alliance between them would be entirely on her side. She would gain his name, his good standing, and all the stability his wealth could achieve. He, on the other hand, would gain nothing…excepting herself. He looked down at her hand, gloved within white satin. How he yearned to pull that offending garment off and place his lips to her hand; to feel the warmth and smoothness of her skin. He took a few steps closer, suddenly surrounded by her lavender fragrance. Intoxicating! Women as beautiful as Elizabeth shouldn't be allowed to wear such scents!

"Are you quite alright?" Elizabeth asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Yes," he said, "No." He amended. How did she do this to him? She left him feeling inadequate to the point of speechlessness. "Miss Elizabeth, I must confess how much I admire and love you." Did he just say that? "I know my standing in society all but prohibits me from attaching myself to a family such as yours. I have relations who would be greatly disappointed in my choice. Even I have tried to fight my desires by recalling the many instances of embarrassment your family members have exhibited. I do not care! You must make me the happiest of men and give me your hand in marriage."

s-s-s

Elizabeth stared at him, open mouthed. Did he just insult her couched within a proposal? Oh, how absurd! If she hadn't been so offended she might have found it hilarious.

"Mr. Darcy," she spoke as calmly as she could, remembering her promise to Charlotte to be civil. "I thank you for your proposal. I am well aware of the benevolence of your offer, but I must decline it."

Darcy's face, having before shown signs of happiness, now was replaced by his trademark frown. "Decline? May I ask why?"

"Oh, bother," she thought. "Mr. Darcy, I do not wish to be the wedge that comes between you and your family. Nor do I wish to be forever reminded of the low station you so graciously plucked me from."

Darcy turned away from her, and paced the floor. "This is all? I state the truth of what our union would be and you take umbrage?"

"Umbrage?!" She said aloud, thoughts of being civil having long departed. "You say I will cause discord between your family, that I am lower than you, but never mind because you _desire_ me? I would have passed this off as mere ridiculousness among the rich and entitled, but it is your pride that so detests me and causes me to refuse you. Your pride, sir, which has oozed from every word, every gesture you have made since we first met. Indeed, stories of your pride have reached my ears from Mr. Wickham, a man who has been debased and most grievously abused by your pride. But the fact is I do not love you. No sir, I shall not submit myself to be your wife for I would find it degrading and beneath myself, and nothing on this Earth could make me change my mind."

With those words Elizabeth departed the room without looking back. Darcy stumbled to the nearest chair to digest all that had been said. He had spoken truly. Lady Catherine and the Earl of Matlock would most likely voice their displeasure with his choice of bride. It would be the cause of some discord at least for a while, among his family. And her situation in life was decidedly below his. These are truths and no amount of hurt vanity could make it otherwise. And his pride was warranted, to a degree. The mere mention of his familial name opened doors within society. But that she would take whatever the vile creature, Wickham, has said about him as gospel without verifying any particulars! Her prejudices against him were set forth early on, and he had no doubt Wickham played off of them like a musician commands his instrument.

A mixture of emotions swirled within him; anger, disappointment, jealousy, doubt. That a mere girl from the country could render him so! He had the power to wipe away the bleak future that loomed over her head and she dismissed him like a mere boy. Well, among his characteristics she had failed to notice his stubborn nature. He was not yet ready to admit to the faults within his pride, but his anger caused him to declare Elizabeth Bennet would be his, by any means possible.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Winning Hand

(Authors Note: Here's the latest chapter. Now, Mr. Bennet and Darcy will be out of character in this chapter for purposes of the story. Bear with me.)

Chapter Eight: The Winning Hand

"The nerve of that man!" Elizabeth huffed as she re-entered the ball room, a dance having just started.

She looked around at all the many faces and only then did she realize she could tell no one of Mr. Darcy's proposal. For one she doubted any would believe her. For another she did not wish to make it known such a man thought she would accept him. What the neighbors would think!

"Are you quite well, my dear?" Mr. Bennet came up to her.

Elizabeth turned to see her Father looking in deep concern at her. "Yes, just a little indigestion."

"Ah," Mr. Bennet smiled, "no doubt Mr. Collins has asked for another dance."

Elizabeth laughed, "No, actually. But I do wish to return home."

"Hmm," Mr. Bennet glanced around the room. Usually the older set returned to their homes around this time. "I doubt your Mother would approve of returning home so soon, but let me ask around and see if anyone would be willing to give you a ride."

Elizabeth thanked her Father, who returned only after five minutes. "Great luck! Your Aunt Phillips is departing and has said she would be more than happy to take you home. I myself would love to return with you as well, but a card game is being set up in the next room and I have already accepted the invitation."

"Thank you, Papa." Elizabeth gave him a hug then followed her Aunt Phillips out the door and into her carriage.

"I am sorry you are not feeling well, Lizzy." She said as they settled in the carriage, her aunt pulling a shawl tightly around her shoulders. "I had intended to stay the entire evening, but I too am feeling a bit under the weather. Perhaps it's the chilled air."

"Yes, perhaps." Elizabeth listened to her Aunt make conversation about the night. She even mentioned seeing Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy standing up together.

"I declare, I have never seen the man dance, or in any way make himself accommodating to anyone." Aunt Phillips glanced slyly at Elizabeth, hoping for some explanation. Elizabeth merely nodded her head. "He is a very handsome man. I dare say he would be more handsome if he smiled some. Now his friend, Mr. Bingley, is not quite so handsome, but his smiles greatly improve his visage, do you not agree?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said, hoping her Aunt would soon tire, or that they would soon arrive at Longbourn.

"Your mother and I agree it is only a matter of time before he makes his intentions known."

"What?" Elizabeth could feel her face flush. Did anyone else suspect Mr. Darcy's feelings towards herself?

"Jane and Bingley," Aunt Phillips stated, "it is quite obvious of their attachment. If only he would commit himself."

"Oh, yes, of course."

s-s-s

Darcy had stared out the window, watching Elizabeth dash away with an older woman. He didn't know whether to rejoice at her leaving or feel even more deflated. He was about to enter the ball room when he noticed Mr. Hurst escorting Mr. Bennet into the small parlor which had been set up for card games, smoking and brandy drinking for the older gentlemen. On a strange impulse, Darcy followed them.

"Ah, there they are," a man Darcy did not know beckoned to both Mr. Hurst and Mr. Bennet. They seated themselves around the card table, three men, drinks in hand, and two of them puffing on cigars. Darcy took a glass of brandy himself and sat in a chair on the other side of the room and watched.

After a half hour of the threesome playing cards, Darcy saw one of the men get up to leave. "Not now, Murphy!" Mr. Hurst bellowed. "Give us a chance to win our money back."

Mr. Bennet looked a little crestfallen. What was he doing betting money on cards when he had no money?

"Darcy, I say, won't you join us?" Hurst asked, seeing Darcy sitting idly by.

Darcy was about to decline, but then got an idea. He agreed and followed Hurst to the table. The cards were dealt and money was bet. Darcy had never been an avid card player. His Mother had disapproved of cards and so none could be found at Pemberly. When Darcy went away to school he had been introduced to various card games and he had gotten quite good at it, but after his Mother died he felt he was betraying her memory by indulging. But tonight he played for a cause.

"More brandy!" Hurst called to a nearby servant who returned shortly to refill their glasses.

Music from the Ball room wafted into the room, and chatter from other tables floated in the air along with the smoke. Darcy won the first two sets, Hurst the next. Darcy eyed Mr. Bennet, sensing the man's indecision. After losing for another time, Mr. Bennet began to rise from his chair.

"I agree, it seems Darcy has been keeping his true talent from us all," Hurst said, also rising. "I'm off to bed before I trip over my feet."

Mr. Bennet sighed, then made to leave. "Mr. Bennet, please sit."

Mr. Bennet eyed him suspiciously, but sat nevertheless.

Looking around, making sure none would hear this particular conversation, Darcy continued. "How about one more game, just between us?"

"No, I cannot," Mr. Bennet began to rise again.

"If you win I will give you all my winnings…doubled."

Slowly Mr. Bennet sat down again, "And if I lose?"

"I would like your daughter's hand in marriage."

Mr. Bennet sat still, staring at him, "What?" He finally asked, unsure if he heard him correctly.

"I would like Miss Elizabeth's hand in marriage." Darcy clarified.

Mr. Bennet laughed long and loudly before finally wiping the water from his eyes. "My Lizzy?"

Darcy nodded his head as he sat back in the chair, shuffling the cards.

"What, you think my Lizzy worth a mere," Mr. Bennet waved his hand at the money in Darcy's corner, "thirty pounds at most?"

"No, actually, I think her worth a great deal more," Darcy sighed, "Mr. Bennet, I know of your financial situation. Your estate is entailed away from your daughters and you have had to borrow money just to stay afloat. I am willing to buy the debt and forgive it if you would let me marry Elizabeth."

Mr. Bennet cleared his throat, "You are either horrible at jokes, or you must think me daft! Even if I consented, Lizzy would never agree."

"As her Father I'm sure you could convince her."

Mr. Bennet shook his head, gave a final guffaw, then made to get up and leave.

"What will you do if you have another bad year?" Darcy's words stopped Mr. Bennet. He had thought of that very thing off and on for the past two months. Darcy continued, "Or worse, if you were to die? Your debt would come out of whatever you put away for your wife and children. Unless you have already exhausted those funds?"

Mr. Bennet exhaled rather audibly. His hands were balled into fists. The nerve of this man! Not only to pry into his family's affairs, but then to think he could just buy one of his daughters, nay his _favorite_ daughter! He had half a mind to take a swing at him!

"Where would your wife and children go then? Separated, of course, forced to seek some sort of employment. No gentlemen of any worth would marry them once they were so degraded."

"Look here, Darcy," Mr. Bennet sat down, pointing his finger at the man, "You cannot just buy one of my daughters. It just isn't done!"

"Hmm," Darcy shuffled the cards once more then began to deal, "I'm not buying Elizabeth, I'm merely winning her hand."

Mr. Bennet stared down at the cards in front of him before looking up. "Why do you want Elizabeth? I'm sure there are plenty of women who would be willing to marry you in London."

"There are, of course," Darcy stared back, "but I have grown fond of Elizabeth. She is…different."

Mr. Bennet smiled, "Yes she is."

"Well," Darcy said after a pause, "will you play?"

Mr. Bennet stared down at his cards again. It seemed as if his future hinged on this very decision. If he were to refuse would he one day regret it? He could not take one more year of bad weather! Surely Elizabeth would understand? Surely…

Mr. Bennet's hand hovered over the cards for a moment before he took the plunge and picked them up. Darcy watched him as he viewed the cards, a tight lipped smile on the man's face. Darcy picked up his own cards and found them favorable. They played in silence, each concentrating on their hand and how they might improve it. Soon the time came to reveal the winner. They both laid their cards down, each confidant they would win.

Darcy looked at Mr. Bennet's hand and smiled. Darcy had won. He stared up at the man's face which seemed to have drained of all color. Mr. Bennet's hand rose to his mouth as a slight whimper escaped his throat.

"I was always a terrible card player," he said in a shaky voice.

"Here," Darcy shoved his winnings at Mr. Bennet, "A token of my trust. I shall be leaving for London day after next so tomorrow I shall come by and we can negotiate the marriage contract."

"Yes," Mr. Bennet rose as if he were in a dream, "yes, I suppose."

Darcy shook his head, grabbed the money Mr. Bennet left behind and placed it in his hands. "Tomorrow then."

With that Darcy left the room and retired to his bedrooms. Mr. Bennet watched him leave, stupefied at what had just taken place. Did he just lose his daughter to that man? He looked down at the money in his hands.

"I knew I should have said 'no' to playing cards…"

Chapter Nine: Proposals and Marriage Contracts

The women of Longbourn were at the breakfast table by 10:00 the next morning, accompanied by Mr. Collins. All talk was about the Ball, and nothing else. Elizabeth and Jane seemed to be the only two not participating in the conversation. Jane because she feared how her Mother might interpret anything she said and Elizabeth for obvious reasons. Mrs. Bennet talked of the dresses, the couples but mostly of Mr. Bingley and his obvious attachment to Jane.

"It won't be long now," she smiled as she buttered her toast.

"Mrs. Bennet," Mr. Collins said as soon as there was a lapse in conversation, "I wish to speak with Miss Elizabeth privately after breakfast, if you would permit me to?"

Mrs. Bennet had stopped mid-bite and struggled to swallow the toast lodged in her throat. "Why of course, you may have use of the sitting room."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "Oh, but Mama, I was intending to walk to Lucas Lodge directly after breakfast."

"Lizzy!" Mrs. Bennet yelled. "You shall hear Mr. Collins first."

Under the table Jane rested her hand on Elizabeth's and gave it a squeeze. Elizabeth sighed, finished her breakfast, and then followed Mr. Collins into the sitting room. She wondered where her Father was. She had not seen him all morning. Even though he could spend an entire day without exchanging one word with any of his family, he usually ate breakfast with them.

"Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Collins said, drawing near to her. Elizabeth took a step back, placing her hands firmly behind her back. "My dear cousin, you must know by now my feelings towards you. Since almost I first stepped into Longbourn I had singled you out as my future partner and companion. My patroness, Lady Catherine, had made it quite plain that a man of my standing should seek out a wife and even hinted at finding one here at Longbourn. It was a task I was willing to carry out to please her, but now that I have seen you and acquainted myself with you I find it not such a hard duty after all."

Elizabeth tried to compose her features. What kind of ill luck had befallen her that she should receive two such proposals within a 24 hour period? Both were equally absurd, one giving too much weight to desire while the other gave too much weight to duty. Is this really how men thought of the state of marriage? Elizabeth began to despair of ever finding a man to whom she could pledge her life.

"Elizabeth, you must accept my offer and make me the happiest of men," Mr. Collins stepped closer to her, perhaps to seek out her hands, but she cut him off.

"I am flattered by your proposal, Mr. Collins," she started, "but I am afraid I cannot accept."

Mr. Collins stopped, then a slow smiled spread over his face. "It is my understanding that young ladies often reject the man they intend to marry out of modesty. Do not worry, my dear, I shall be vigilant."

Eyes wide, Elizabeth was startled, "I am sorry, Mr. Collins, but I do not presume to play with the emotions of well-respected gentlemen. I am not flighty and mean what I say. I am confident I cannot make you happy and know you could never make me so. I must decline your offer."

Mr. Collins attempted to make other such excuses, while seeking out her hand, but Elizabeth fled the room, bypassing her Mother. She hurried up the stairs and into her room, hoping she could escape her cousin and his persistent proposal.

"Mr. Collins…" Mrs. Bennet trailed off.

"Mrs. Bennet, it seems as if Miss Elizabeth rejects my suit. However, I am aware of young ladies making their intended wait in suspense."

Mrs. Bennet frowned. "Lizzy is headstrong and thinks she means what she says. I shall make her see reason."

Mrs. Bennet went directly to Mr. Benent's study and barged in without knocking. Mr. Bennet was seated at his desk, looking as if he had not slept at all the previous night, which escaped Mrs. Bennet's notice.

"Mr. Bennet, you must interfere in Lizzy's stubbornness! She has rejected Mr. Collins and I fear Mr. Collins will not want her. You must make her see reason!"

Mr. Bennet raised his head, blood shot eyes staring at his wife. She was a pretty little thing when they first married. True, many thought her to be too young, but Mr. Bennet had been quite infatuated with her. She still had some of her youthful beauty, though much had faded after years of marriage and the birth of five daughters. He had thought they married for love, that romantic notion that almost always got in the way of practicality. There was another woman who would have married him, an older woman, not so attractive, but much more sensible. She even came with a dowry, whereas all Mrs. Bennet could offer him was her body. He had chosen Fan over that other woman, and for the first few years they were completely happy.

Mr. Bennet gave a great sigh, putting these thoughts out of his head. "What is the matter?" Mrs. Bennet repeated herself.

So Mr. Collins wished to marry his Lizzy as well? Mr. Bennet shook his head. "Please, send her in."

Triumphantly, Mrs. Bennet called for Elizabeth to be sent down. Within two minutes Elizabeth had entered the room. She hadn't failed to notice her Father's disheveled appearance and wondered at her Mother putting such a burden on her Father at such a time as this.

"It has come to my attention that Mr. Collins wishes to marry you?" Mr. Benent asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"And you have said 'no?'"

Again, Elizabeth nodded her head.

"You must make her say yes!" Mrs. Bennet declared. "Or I shall never speak to her again."

Mr. Bennet fought the urge to roll his eyes. "My dear Fan, will you please wait outside while I speak with Lizzy?"

"Of course," Mrs. Bennet left the study and sat down on a seat in the foyer, awaiting for the expected conclusion.

s-s-s

"Lizzy, please sit." After Elizabeth took a seat in front of the desk, Mr. Bennet sighed. "You cannot marry Mr. Collins."

Elizabeth smiled. She had known her Father would side with her. He usually did. She was about to get up when he motioned for her to sit back down.

"I am sorry my dear. There is no easy way to say this," Mr. Bennet ran his hand through his messed hair, "you cannot marry Mr. Collins because you are intended for Mr. Darcy."

Frozen in her seat Elizabeth didn't know what to say. Was her Father joking? He would never joke about such a thing. Was he fatigued and not knowing what he was saying?

"Father, you cannot—"

"Please, allow me to finish." Elizabeth closed her mouth and waited. "You know already the estate is entailed to Mr. Collins. He may, the minute after I die, turn you all out of the house with nothing but the clothes on your backs. A small part of me had hoped him to be an agreeable man, enough to be acceptable for a daughter of mine to marry, but having known his Father my expectations of him were very low. I would not have any of my daughters marry him simply to secure their future. However, now I am faced with two evils…"

Mr. Bennet rose from his chair and walked to the window, staring out over the front garden.

"I have mismanaged the estate over the years, giving little of my attention to it until it was too late. The past few years have not yielded enough profit to keep us afloat. I have had to borrow money in order keep the farm going and the household running. I don't know how he did it, but Mr. Darcy discovered my secret. Last night he cornered me in a game of cards and made me an offer I couldn't refuse." Here, Mr. Bennet turned towards his daughter. "Lizzy, I wagered your hand and lost."

"You must be joking," Elizabeth muttered.

This must have happened directly after she rejected him! She would not have imagined Mr. Darcy capable of such an act. Surely his pride would have prevented him from trying to win a woman's hand at a card game.

"I am afraid I am not." Mr. Bennet sat back down at his desk. "Mr. Darcy will be here shortly to go over your marriage contract. I know you do not like the man, but he seems enamored of you. He shall make a good husband and be able to provide everything you could possibly want."

Elizabeth shot up out of her chair. "He will not make me a good husband. I shall be nothing but his latest acquisition! I will not marry him!"

"Lizzy, please," Mr. Bennet tried to soothe her, "many marriages are arranged. I'm sure with time the two of you can find mutual affection."

"You cannot make me!" She declared defiantly.

"It is true, I cannot make you. Normally I would have refused such an offer but I was stuck. Lizzy, if I cannot make the farm yield an adequate amount of profit, we shall be ruined. You and Jane will be forced to seek employment, no more social engagements, any prospects for both you and Jane will be dashed."

Elizabeth was about to once again refuse, when she thought of Jane. To see Jane reduced to watch over another's children, unable to have her own. Mr. Bingley would be lost to her forever! Even such a man as Bingley had his standards. To hope he would look past their family misfortunes would be too much to ask. But if she accepted Mr. Darcy's proposal, it would inevitably lead to Jane and Bingley marrying.

"Oh, Father," Elizabeth sank back in her chair, "do you know what it is you ask of me?"

Mr. Bennet could very well see the tears well up in his daughter's eyes. She had always been head strong and determined to have her way. He often heard her declare she would never marry except it be out of love. To live to see his daughter be forced to compromise…

"I am sorry, my dear," he managed to say.

"I shall marry him," she said, rising from her chair and walking towards the door, "but do not expect me to ever love him."

Elizabeth opened the door and walked out. Mrs. Bennet poked her head in, looking expectantly at her husband. He motioned for her to enter, and she did, closing the door behind her.

"Well?" She said.

"Lizzy will not marry Mr. Collins," he started. Mrs. Bennet was about to protest, rather vehemently before he interrupted her. "She shall not marry Mr. Collins for she is promised to Mr. Darcy."

Mrs. Bennet's mouth popped open, rather like a trout's. Did she hear correctly? Mr. Darcy? Figures began to enter her head. The man had 10,000 a year! Lizzy would need a new wardrobe to befit her station! She shall be mistress of Mr. Darcy's houses. All these thoughts passed through her head as she walked out of her husband's study, still not having noticed the strain on her husband.

s-s-s

As soon as Charles Bingley left for London that morning Caroline had ordered the servants to pack up their things and have them ready by the next morning. She intended to close the house indefinitely. She was confidant once Charles was in London he would soon forget about Hertfordshire and Jane and life could resume its intended course, in London.

Darcy had slipped out of the house, after giving his own instructions to his valet. It was coming on noon by the time his horse stopped outside of Longbourn. A stable boy came to help him dismount, then took the horse around back to the stables. Darcy straightened his coat then knocked on the front door. An older woman answered and ushered him into the foyer, taking his gloves and hat. While she went to inform Mr. Bennet of his presence, he checked his reflection in the mirror. Everything was as it should be.

"This way, sir," the woman led him to a small room that appeared to be Mr. Bennet's study. The man himself looked a bit disheveled, much like the room itself. Mr. Bennet offered him the seat in front of the desk and sat himself.

"How shall we proceed?" Mr. Bennet asked both hands joined together, the tips of his fingers tapping his chin.

"We shall discuss certain details of the marriage contract and I shall take them to my solicitors in London. Once they have drawn up a draft I'll have it sent over for your approval."

"Sounds easy enough," Mr. Bennet leaned forward in his chair. "My wife insists Elizabeth be married from Longbourn, is that satisfactory to you?"

Darcy fidgeted in his seat, "I was hoping we could be married in London."

"I see," Mr. Bennet paused. "I suppose that will do. My wife's brother is in London and I believe will be able to accommodate us."

The two men discussed the marriage contract, what Elizabeth's pin money would be, and other compensations for the future Mrs. Darcy. Finally, after some discussion, Mr. Bennet said, "Pemberly, I understand, is your country estate?" After a confirmation from Darcy, Mr. Bennet continued, "Is it entailed?"

"No," Mr. Darcy knew exactly what Mr. Bennet was thinking. "If our marriage fails to produce a male heir our eldest daughter shall inherit. If our marriage fails to produce any children there shall be provisions made for Elizabeth, if she survives me."

With a deep sigh, Mr. Bennet relaxed in his chair. His Lizzy, his dear girl, shall be taken care of. He suddenly felt a huge weight lift from off his shoulders, a weight he had not known was there until it was gone.

"Well, then, I shall send Lizzy off to London possibly a day or two from now. Her Mother will wish to accompany her." Mr. Bennet gave Mr. Darcy the address of his wife's brother. "Will you procure a special license?"

"Yes, I will."

"Will the wedding take place before or after Christmas?"

Mr. Darcy smiled, "I thought Christmas Eve would do."

"Ah, very well then. I shall move the family to London a few days before that then."

Both men rose and shook hands. "Would you care to say goodbye to Lizzy?" Mr. Bennet asked, as an afterthought.

Mr. Darcy nodded his head and allowed Mr. Bennet to show him into the sitting room and rang for Hill. He instructed the woman to bring down Lizzy at once. Mr. Bennet had a book in hand that he took to a corner of the room, giving Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth a semblance of privacy. Soon Elizabeth herself stepped into the room.

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy rose from his chair. His heart beat quickened at the sight of her. She was in a white morning dress, and her hair was tied back in a simple chignon. She stepped timidly into the room, her hands clasped together in front of her. Darcy helped her into the chair next to him.

"I am going to London tomorrow morning so we shall not see each other until you arrive at your Uncle's House."

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Please," Mr. Darcy reached to take her hands, but she jerked them back. "Well, then goodbye."

Mr. Darcy bid farewell to Mr. Bennet, then exited the room. As soon as she heard the front door shut Elizabeth bent over, her head in her hands, and began to sob. Mr. Bennet rushed over and took over the chair next to her.

"My dear, shhh, everything will work out, you will see." Elizabeth fell into her Father's arms, something she had not done in years. As Mr. Bennet sat there, trying to comfort his daughter, his wondered if he were making a huge mistake.


End file.
